Just One Kiss
by LizzyVengeance
Summary: Stacy Cena is a diva in the WWE. She is also the little sister of John Cena, the "face of the WWE." During a show, she meets Nick Carter, a man who she can tell is unique. That night starts a whirlwind of events for the two.
1. Chapter 1

"What's up?" Stacy asked her brother as she passed him in the hallway.

"Nothing, waiting on you actually." John replied, pushing himself off the wall as she kept walking.

"I have a match Johnny," Stacy reminded him as she stopped outside the curtain. "If Nikki will show up on time."

"Sorry, I'm here," Nikki rushed out, adjusting her wrist bands and running a hand through her blonde hair.

"It's fine it's just…" Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate started blaring through the arena, "time for us to go out." Nikki nodded and with one last adjustment, ran out from behind the curtain, smiling and waving at the crowd as she ran down the ramp.

"Charlee…Steel!" Lilian Garcia announced her as.

Backstage, John had left Stacy at the front entrance so she could prepare herself for her own entrance. She was stretching out her legs when someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry," the guy said quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." Stacy replied, looking up at the man. Her eyes widened when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Nick Carter," He introduced himself.

"Stacy, Cena," Stacy replied back.

"Hey, I'm looking for my brother and/or Mike Mizanin's dressing room." Nick said. "Can you point me in the right direction?" Music filled the arena again, and this time Nick recognized it as his own song, Forever Rebel.

"Uhm, wait here for a few minutes. If you're still there when I get back, I'll show you to his room myself." Stacy replied. Nick watched as she ran through the curtain, amusement in his eyes when the music cut out. Spotting a television with the match on it, he stood in front of it to watch it.

"Hey bro, there you are." Aaron, Nick's little brother, said as he walked up behind him. "Find the room yet?"

"No, but this diva said she'd help out once she gets done with her match." Nick replied, watching as the blonde on Stacy's team delivered a clothesline from hell. She then climbed to the top rope, gave a signal, and flipped through the air, crashing on the diva on the matt. After going for the pin, the other diva that Nick recognized as Michelle McCool jumped into the ring to break it up, but Stacy was already on top of it by running and slamming her into the ring, rolling the both of them out onto the floor.

"Damn," Aaron muttered, watching as well. The bell rang, signaling the end of the match. Michelle and her partner stumbled up the ramp, holding their heads and glaring at Stacy and Nikki who was standing in the ring with smiles on their faces.

Making their way back to the curtain, Stacy noticed Nick was still standing there, but a younger man was standing with him.

"This is my brother Aaron," Nick introduced the new man.

"This is Nikki Lockbourne, better known as Charlee Steel." Stacy introduced not only her tag partner, but a good friend of hers from back in their Indy wrestling days.

"Nice to meet you," Aaron said.

"Likewise," Nikki nodded. "Oh, I just remembered, I have that thing to do."

"What thing?" Stacy asked, looking confused.

"Y'know, that thing, I just, I gotta run." Nikki smiled politely toward Nick and Aaron before heading down the hallway.

"She doesn't exactly get along well with a lot of people," Stacy explained with a humorless laugh. "I've been trying to break her out of it for years, but nothing I'm doing seems to be working."

"Maybe I should take over for a while."

"Aaron, you're not hooking up with her."

"Who said anything about hooking up?" Aaron asked innocently. Nick saw right past the innocent look, however, and shook his head.

"So, you need The Miz's dressing room?" Stacy asked Nick. He nodded, so Stacy started walking in the opposite direction than Nikki had. "Right this way."

"So, Cena right? Like John Cena?" Nick asked.

"Yep, just like John."

"What are you like related or something?" Aaron asked, watching as Jillian Hall passed by them. Nick grabbed Aaron's arm to bring his head back down to earth as Stacy smiled.

"Or something." she replied with a shrug as she walked up to a door that read "The Miz" on it. "Here you are."

"Hey, maybe we can, I don't know, meet up again sometime," Nick said as Stacy started walking away.

"You're not scared I'm some creepy stalker fan?"

"Why would you…"

"I know you recognized my theme song. Yes, I'm a fan of yours, both of you actually. There's more than just the fact that I like the song as the reason why I chose it though. It's because it fits who I am."

"Well, okay, but that doesn't answer my question. Would you like to meet up again?"

"Sis!" John's voice called from down the hallway. Stacy turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Sis? You're John Cena's sister." Aaron laughed.

"Long story," Stacy replied, but you know what, sure we can hang out again." Nick pulled out his cell phone, added her name as a contact, and took down her phone number.

"Send me a text or whatever so I can get yours." Stacy said as John called for her again. "I'm coming," She called back. She saw John smirk and shook her head. "Get your head out of the gutter Johnathan."

"If my head wasn't in the gutter it would be homeless sis, you know that!" John called back. Stacy laughed as she looked back to Nick and Aaron.

"See you around," she said before walked back toward her brother. "You're so immature," she grumbled.

"Yeah right, all I did was pull you away from your singing Idol." John replied, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Don't you have a thing to do right now?"

"Damn it I do," John replied suddenly. "Have fun sis." He kissed her head before taking off down the hallway, running right smack into his friend Randy.

"You're late Cena!" Randy shouted after John. John lifted his hand with three fingers up.

"Read between the lines Orton!" He shouted before disappearing around the corner. Randy laughed as Stacy walked up to him.

"Well, where have you been?" Randy asked her as a door behind them opened. Knowing people came and went all the time, they just ignored the crew members.

"Around. I had a match with Nikki and I had to show someone to Miz's locker room."

"That's why you're still in your ring gear," Randy pointed out, causing Stacy to look down.

"You've seen me in less," Stacy winked before turning around. She started walking, and sighed when Randy started following her.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Look, I never wanted things to end with us the way they did. It just happened."

"Randy, just stop," Stacy said, stopping so she could face him. "I've told you I don't know how many times, I'm over it. I pretty much was when you told me you was leaving me for someone else."

"Still doesn't mean I don't feel like a complete ass for doing that to you though."

"Our relationship was ending Randy." Stacy sighed, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides, we still have our friendship. You have a beautiful wife who is one of my best friends. I'm okay with it, I really am." Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist before breaking the hug at a throat clearing.

"Still trying to convince Mr. Orton here he doesn't need to feel bad about something that happened a long time ago?" Malia asked, wrapping her arm around Randy's waist. Stacy noticed his face light up considerably, and laughed to herself.

"Of course," Stacy replied. "It wasn't like you two planned on meeting at the charity event. It just happened."

"You're too forgiving, I would have been furious if someone took my boyfriend from me." Lia said.

"I'm not like most people though, you should know that by now. We've only known each other a year and a half now."

"By the way, has your brother and that new cook of his gotten together yet or what?" Randy asked suddenly.

"Like my brother talks to me about his sex life. I don't even want to know anyway. If he does, great for him."

"You know you love having a professional cook around."

"Whatever, I need to go change," Stacy smiled. She walked away from the couple and, passing a monitor, realized just why the Carter brothers were there. They were judging a diva's dance off, something everyone knew she would never take part of.

Stacy was passing up the entrance to the ring area when a commotion had her turning around.

"Watch it!" a person shouted as she noticed someone in a runaway caddy. She barely had time to register the arm around her waist before she was pulled back into the chest of someone.

"Stace!" Nikki's voice shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Stacy replied, raising a shaky and to run it through her hair. She looked up and into the dark blue eyes of Nick Carter.

"Fancy meeting you here, again," he said trying to ease the tension he felt in her shoulders.

"We have to stop meeting here," Stacy replied. She noticed Aaron was looking at Nikki, but the other diva was adverting her eyes from him.

"Thank you." Stacy finally said to Nick as he helped her straighten up.

"No problem. Hey listen I was just thinking…."

"Stace, we have to get going." Nikki spoke up.

"Leaving town?" Nick asked, looking slightly deflated.

"Yeah, but it's because I'm going home for a while."

"Where do you live?"

"I was in West Newbury Massachusetts, but I just moved to Tampa."

"Florida? I'm from around there, maybe I'll see you there then."

"Maybe," Stacy smiled. "I do have to go though. Thank you again."

"Anytime," Nick shrugged, watching her walk away with her partner from earlier.

"Dude, you like her." Aaron stated, watching his brother.

"Yeah so, she seems like a cool person." Nick replied, walking in the opposite direction of Stacy.

"So, ask her out. Offer to show her around Tampa."

"Yeah right Aaron. A woman like that doesn't deserve a guy like me."

"You're not a bad person Nick." Aaron tried to reason with him.

"I'm not arguing, let's go." Nick sighed, pulling his car keys from his pocket. Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment before admitting defeat and following his brother out of the arena.

* * *

><p>AN: New Story. Third one to be posted on here. XD I want to thank ur-only-hope and ShadowsFiction for helping me with my characters. Also I'm not sure if she has an account on here, but my bestie Tori created Nikki for me. :) Love you girlies! So, this is mainly Nick Carter, but I couldn't find where to add him, so I just put Cena, who has a big role in the story. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, how did things go at the show?" Brian Littrell asked as Nick climbed on the tour bus.

"Okay. We were out in the ring for like five minutes to watch the divas dance. That was it."

"Nothing behind the scenes happened then?" AJ asked, a smirk on his face as he walked past Nick into the small kitchen area.

"Not really, why?"

"So you call saving a diva from a runaway gold cart nothing? Damn, you're more humble than people realize."

"How did you guys hear about that?" Nick asked, looking from Brian to AJ and back again. "Did Aaron tell you?"

"Nope, that would be me." A female voice said. Nick looked up and smiled at the woman who was their opening act for quite a few shows.

"Lia, what are you doing here? Better yet, what were you doing there?"

"My husband is a superstar remember? And I'm here to see my old guys again. I miss seeing you all."

"It's great to see you again." AJ spoke up, smiling toward his ex-girlfriend. "So, do you know the diva he saved?"

"You could say that. I met her at a charity dinner almost two years ago. She was there representing her boss. To make a long story short, I kind of stole her boyfriend and now I'm married to him."

"Wait, Stacy was dating Randy when you met him, but he broke up with her to be with you? That's some Jerry Springer crap right there." Brian muttered as another man entered the sitting area.

"Hey Nick, when did you get here?" Howie Dorough asked, sitting next to Nick on the couch.

"About a half hour ago." Nick replied.

"Nickel here is a hero Howie." Brian spoke up teasingly.

"It was nothing, a guy lost control of a golf cart, she was in the path. I just happened to see it was going to happen when I walked up to her so I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way."

"Don't forget to mention she lives in Tampa, and she's a Nicky C. fan." Malia added. "Actually, she's a huge Backstreet Boy fan, but loves Nick's solo album as well."

"How much?"

"One of his songs is her entrance song." AJ, who was taking a sip of something in a cup, starting coughing a sputtering as he realized what Malia just said.

"Which song?" he asked once he was able to breath again.

"Forever Rebel. It actually suits her as both a wrestler and a normal person."

"I'll bet." AJ laughed, lifting the cup to his mouth again.

"You say that like you know who she is now." Lia smirked.

"I've heard of her. Stacy Cena? John Cena's little sister."

"Yep, that's her," Nick nodded, standing up and walking toward the counter with the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and took a drink, wincing when it turned out to be luke warm and old. "How old is this?" he asked his band mates as he tossed the rest down the drain to start a new batch.

"You're mother's age," AJ replied quickly. "But back to you and Stacy. You like her don't you?"

"What is this 1995 again?" Nick asked in reply. "You're sounding like Aaron last night. He was all set to hook the two of us up last night I'm surprised he didn't kidnap Stacy." When everyone continued to stare at him, he scowled and shook his head. "Yes okay, I might find her a bit interesting and she is attractive as hell. But that doesn't mean I'm going after her or that I want any of you to do anything to hook us up. What I know of her, she's a really sweet, caring person, so she doesn't need to tangle up in someone like me."

"Considering she still calls Randy and me two of her best friends, considering what we did to her, I say she's the most caring person I know. So are you Nick." Malia said. Nick shoved his hand through his short blonde hair, aggravation setting in.

"I'm not doing this," he grumbled.

"Nick!" Brian called as Nick stormed through the bus into the bunk area. Using the lower bunk, he hoisted himself into his bunk on top, and made sure the curtain was closed before pulling out his music player and turning it on full blast.

He was going to forget about Stacy Cena, no matter what it took.

"Thanks for the help London," Stacy smiled at the other woman as she carried another box into the kitchen.

"No problem," London replied, opening the box and looking inside to see what was in it. She smiled when she realized it was just what she had been looking for.

"So, John told me about you and that Nick guy from that group you like."

"It was nothing, we met and talked for a while. Then he ended up pulling me out of the way of a racing golf cart. No biggie."

"I say big biggie," London giggled, taking the dinner plates from the box and unwrapping them from the bubble wrap. "You realize you haven't been serious with anyone since you and Randy were together?"

"Thanks miss obvious," Stacy groaned, taking a plate and setting it in the cabinet above her head.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's time you go back out and play the field again. If that means going out with Nick, then so be it."

"Lon, he's an international pop sensation who has girls and women throwing themselves at him all the time. A few of them drop dead gorgeous. Why would he be interested in me?"

"You're nice, caring, and you might not believe it, but you're just as drop dead as all those other chicks out there. Possibly even more."

"It wouldn't work out London," Stacy sighed, walking back into her living room and putting an abrupt stop to the conversation. London watched her friend leave the room and shook her head, cursing under her breath at how stubborn the Cena siblings were.

Silently, London went back to working on unpacking the kitchen while Stacy stayed in the living room, arranging the pictures of her friends and family on the mantle and the tables. She picked up one picture that was taken at the charity dinner. It was her, Nikki, Randy, and John. Randy had his arms around Stacy's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

While most people didn't believe her, Stacy was truly happy for Randy. He found who he was meant to be with, even if it took breaking her heart to get there. He's apologized every time they talked in the past year and a half, but in the end, Stacy knew it was meant to be.

Maybe it was time for her to move on fully.

"Hey London," Stacy called, setting the picture frame down and walking back into the kitchen. "We've been working for a while, how about we go check out some of the shops and grab a late lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," London smiled, putting the last dinner plate in the cabinet before shutting the door. "Shop first or eat first?"

"I say eat, so we can take a nice stroll while we're shopping," Stacy replied, grabbing her keys and cell phone and heading out of the apartment. She locked the door and walked outside the building, making sure London was still with her.

"I think there's a little place down the street," London said, pointing down toward where she knew a small shopping area was.

"You would think with how many times I've been down here I would kind of know my way around here." Stacy laughed as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"You're sense of direction is a little off. You have to adjust yourself with the move and all." London shrugged. "This is a nice place though."

"It is," Stacy agreed as they passed a little shop. She glanced inside to see if it would be a place that she could look at later. It turned out to be a music store.

"Definitely going in there," London said as if she was reading Stacy's mind. The two continued walking until they found a restaurant that was outside.

"Sweet," London said, walking up to the hostess. They were seated and after their drinks were ordered, started looking over the menu.

"What sounds good to you?" London asked Stacy as a group of men passed by them. London eyed them all while Stacy looked over the menu.

"Girl, there are some fine choices in this city." Stacy looked up, confused, before she saw London staring after the guys.

"Head out of the clouds please Lon." Stacy laughed, turning back to the menu.

"I think I'll get the Chicken Fajita," London said, setting her menu down and looking around again.

"You're more interested in this place than I am."

"I've never really seen a place like this before," London admitted. Stacy suddenly remembered that London grew up in Brazil, where it was mainly jungle terrain.

"How is everyone anyway? I never asked you for a while."

"They're all doing good. Mama is the same old Mama she's always been. Jose started High School this year and he's loving it."

"What about Adrian, he's technically a junior this year isn't he?"

"More or less," London shrugged. "But he's like any teenager his age. Can't wait to get out of school and leave home. I can't believe how much he's grown."

"Weren't you his age when you left?"

"Yeah, but that's ancient history. The main talk now. How do we get you hooked up with that cutie Nick?"

"We don't," Stacy said flatly.

"Come on Stace, you like him, from what you told me, he likes you. So go for it girl!"

"This is over with." Stacy smiled as the waitress came up to their table. "Let's eat shall we?"

"Bon Appetite," London replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>AN: Update! :) Thank you for reading. And Hope, thank you for the comment on twitter. :) I will try to not disappoint. Oh, and I'm not familiar with Brazilian culture, so if I mess anything up, please let me know so I can avoid the mistake later on if I have to. Again, thank you. More will be coming soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey John!" Randy shouted from the back of the tour bus. John, who had headphones over his ears listening to music, didn't even flinch toward his best friend.

"Cena!" Randy shouted even louder.

"What?" Stacy replied instead, looking up from her seat at the front of the bus. Nikki laughed and told her he was trying to get John's attention.

"Randy, you know better than anyone that's not the way to get my brother's attention." Stacy laughed, standing up and walking toward where her brother was sitting. He was dozing off, so she pulled his ear phone away from his ear, and shouted "Johnny! Wakey wakey!" John jumped as Randy and Nikki started laughing even harder, though Nikki tried to hide it with her hand over her mouth.

"What the hell Stace?"

"Randy wanted you." Stacy shrugged before returning to her seat.

"And you had to shout in my ear? I'm going to lose hearing in that ear before I'm forty if you keep that up."

"You love me Johnny and you know it!" Stacy shouted back from her seat. A few people who were either reading or playing video games looked up, chuckling as they watched the siblings shouting match.

"Why have they never paired the two of you together?" Nikki asked as John turned his attention back to Randy.

"They know we'll kill each other," Stacy shrugged, pulling out the latest novel she was reading.

"Is that one any good?"

"It's alright, not as good as the first one." Stacy answered her friend, looking over the book in her hands.

"I need some new material to read, have any suggestions?" Nikki asked, putting her own book away and turning to face the other diva.

"Not really. I haven't really had time to read all that much with the move and everything."

"So, since you're here I take it you're all settled in?"

"Pretty much. Just a few odd and end things to finish up. Nothing too big." Stacy replied, deciding to wait on reading and just have a nice conversation with her coworker. "So, I saw you eying Aaron Carter."

"What, he's cute," Nikki said, though Stacy sensed the hesitation in her voice.

"There's a 'but' in that statement."

"He's so, out there, and I'm, not." Nikki sighed. "I'm trying Stacy, I really am. I'm just, I don't know,"

"Stuck in a vicious loop that's eating your brain away?"

"Something like that."

"Then break the loop, just jump right out of it. Believe me, it's what I had to do to get anywhere in this business."

"Probably why they partnered us up."

"It's exactly why they partnered us up. I know Vince pretty well to know how his old mind works."

"So, what about you and Nick?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me about him? Damn London was trying to play match maker two weeks ago while she was helping me unpack!"

"I'm just asking. Do you think anything will happen with the two of you?"

"I highly doubt if we ever hear from each other ever again." Stacy admitted. "It was just a one time meeting, and that's it." Stacy looked up as John walked up to her, sitting in the seat across the aisle from her.

"So, Orton just informed me that there is another dinner Vince wants us to attend for him."

"When?" Nikki asked in reply.

"Not for a couple months. It's not going to be some fancy thing like the last one was either. There's going to be a band playing of all things."

"Sounds fun. I'm in," Stacy smiled. "Who's the band gonna be?"

"I don't think they have that figured out yet, but they said they'll let us know."

"I don't like those charity events." Nikki muttered as John walked back to his seat.

"You don't have to go. It's just that Vince knows he won't be able to make it there himself, so he asks his employees to go for him. Just tell him you can't make it because you're sick or something."

"That's lying though," Nikki whispered uncertainly.

"You mean you've never faked being sick once?" When Nikki shook her head, Stacy stared at her for a minute before shaking her head. "Girl, we are gonna make you start living outside of that rock you've been under."

"Whatever you say," Nikki sighed as the bus slowed to a stop. The two women grabbed up their bags and walked off the bus into the hotel parking lot.

"I think since I'm free until tomorrow night, I'm going to go out for a while." Stacy said as John walked up to her.

"Sweet, I could use a loose night after the week we've had." John said.

"Isn't that why you hired London?" Stacy asked her brother, snorting out a laugh as he glared at her.

"Okay, joke all you want. She's a good girl though Stace. You like her and you know it. Plus she is a damn good chef."

"I like her yes, that's why I keep teasing you about her. You know it'll happen eventually."

"Like you and Nicky will happen even though you convinced yourself you'll never see him again?"

"I know I'll never see him again." Stacy stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What makes you so sure?" Randy asked from behind John.

"I just know I won't okay? Our schedules are completely different and he might have been nice at the show, but that's as far as it went. Him being polite."

"Is that so?" A voice asked from the hotel's front door. "I seem to remember it was you being polite to me. All I did was pull you out of the way of a cart." Nick continued, eying the brunette with an amused look in his eye.

"Uh, uhm, I…" Stacy started, but she couldn't think of anything to say but, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I'm in this thing called a band, and we're on a tour right now. Apparently our schedules has us in the same city at the same time."

"If you're not busy tonight, we were all going to go out for the night," John spoke up. "You can join us if you want."

"I think I might take you up on that. I'll go ask my band mates if they're down with going out." Nick turned back to Stacy and smiled at her. "I'll see you later then."

"I guess so," she replied, trying not to glare at her brother. As soon as Nick went back into the hotel, Stacy turned around and smacked her brother on the arm.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" she hissed before storming into the hotel herself. After checking in, she lugged her suitcase into the elevator and into her hotel room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto one of the beds, deciding she would take a nap then a shower before getting ready to go out. After all, if she was going to have Nick around her all night, she at least wanted to be alert.

"What do you guys say about going out tonight?" Nick asked as AJ opened his hotel room door, where Brian and Howie was also lounging.

"I thought we decided to stay in." Brian replied, watching the younger man sit on the bed opposite of the one he was on.

"Well, I feel like going out now."

"Yeah right, something happened." Howie laughed, flipping a page of the magazine he was looking through.

"Fine, remember that WWE diva I told you about?"

"Hot, nice, way out of your league?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"Stacy, yes." Nick growled. "I bumped into her in the lobby. Her brother said they were going out, and asked if I wanted to join them. Either way I'm going, I just waned to see if any of you wanted to go."

"Nah man, I'm just gonna hang out in here all night." AJ answered him, laying down in the bed Nick was sitting on.

"Same here Nick. This tour is kicking my rear for some reason." Brian muttered.

"I'll go," Howie spoke up. "How long till we leave?"

"I don't exactly know, I was thinking they just got here, so they'll probably rest up before they going anywhere and we would meet up with them in the lobby or something."

"Sounds cool to me." Howie nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower then."

"I thought she was out of your league." Brian teased.

"Doesn't mean I can't make a friend out of her does it?" Nick winked, backing out of the room and turning around, only to come face to face with Stacy herself.

"Thought you'd be sleeping or something." Nick said, walking down the hall toward his own room.

"I was, but I couldn't for some reason. Look," Stacy sighed and moved to where she was standing in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "My brother is a controlling idiot and he thinks he'll be able to trick us into hooking up."

"Really, I don't think that sounds too bad." Nick replied honestly.

"I'm just not ready for anything."

"Still reeling from a previous relationship?" Nick asked, remembering what Malia told them about her relationship with Randy Orton.

"Something like that," Stacy muttered. "Truthfully, I keep telling people I'm over it, when really, not so much. I am over the way it ended, but I'm not over how abruptly it ended, mainly because there were no warning signs at all."

"It happens, and it sucks, but the best thing you can do is move on. Besides, you really don't want a guy like me," Nick laughed humorlessly.

"You're not a…"

"Don't, say it," Nick interjected, holding up a hand. "You don't really know me, so you don't know how I can be."

"No, but I know how you are to me, and if someone who would save a complete stranger's life the way you did is so bad, then goodbye Superheroes." Nick chuckled slightly, but shook his head.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't like to be friends, but anything more, I just don't think it'll be possible."

"I can live with that." Stacy nodded, holding her hand out. Nick smirked and shook it.

"By the way, I'm a hugger with my friends." Nick said before pulling her close to him. Stacy stumbled in shock, and started falling toward the floor.

"You know, you sure are clumsy for a professional wrestler." Nick teased, helping her straighten up.

"You think I'm bad, you should watch my brother if he tries to dance tonight." Stacy laughed.

"Nick, what's going on out here?" Stacy heard a country accented voice ask. They both looked to see Brian walking toward them.

"Hey Bri, sorry if we were loud," Nick replied. "Brian Littrell, this is Stacy Cena. Stace, since you're a fan I'm sure you know who he is."

"Brian Littrell, your band member from Backstreet Boys." Stacy nodded.

"So you're the one Nick's been going on about. Nice to finally meet you." Brian smiled, holding out his hand. Stacy smiled back and shook it.

"Likewise, I've been a fan for a long time."

"You're a different kind though. Most fans are screaming our eardrums out."

"Well, I'm sure you know my profession. You're not the only musicians I've met, so I know how to handle myself." Nick watched the interaction without a word. He couldn't believe how easily Stacy was getting along with his best friend of the group. He was close with all of the guys in the group, but he and Brian clicked more than the others.

"So, are you joining us tonight?" Stacy asked Brian, knowing Nick had asked them already."

"I would, but I'm beat. I'm just gonna stay in and find something on TV to watch. Howie's coming though."

"That's right, AJ went into rehab didn't he?"

"Three years ago, but yeah. He'll go out, but I think he's been stressed out with this tour, so going to a bar will tempt him too much."

"Yeah, we don't want that," Stacy nodded. "So you and Howie?"

"Yep, if that's fine." Nick smiled.

"It is," Stacy replied. Brian smirked as he watched the two of them, and looked away to cough to hide the laugh that wanted to escape his lips.

"I'm going back to the room," he informed Nick. "Stacy, very nice to meet you. I'll see you when you get back."

"Later," Nick called after him. "So, when we heading out?"

"Not for a while." Stacy replied. "I'm going back to my room to try to get more sleep. We just traveled from here from San Antonio."

"Damn, what were they thinking with that?"

"With our boss, it is really hard to tell."

"Well, we can talk more later I guess."

"Absolutely," Stacy smiled. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "Meet us in the lobby at about eight o'clock."

"We'll be there." Nick nodded. He watched as she walked down the hall, and smacked himself upside the head.

"You'll give yourself brain damage by doing that." Howie said, walking up to Nick.

"Already got it, Howie." Nick muttered, heading to his own room. Howie, the observant member of the band, noticed right away that something was wrong. He decided tonight he would try to find out what.

* * *

><p>AN: Update! Thank you ShadowsFiction for subscribing, also sweetcandy apple for the subscription and the review. Means a lot to me. :) Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is pretty sweet." John commented. "How did you find this place Nick?"

"AJ," Nick replied with a shrug.

"Isn't that a little weird, going to a place where your best friend used to get drunk off his ass?" Randy asked, glancing down at his phone for what seems like the thousandth time.

"Expecting a call?" Stacy teased him as she sipped her martini.

"Nope, just texting the wife." Randy replied with a wink to her. John rolled his eyes, knowing that this teasing would last for a while.

"Hey sis, come dance with me."

"No thanks," Stacy replied, glancing toward Nick with a tiny wink. She knew John would make her get up no matter what, so she like to play around with him on it.

"Let's go, you know you wanna get out there."

"I'll go down with you," Nick spoke up, mistaking what the wink meant.

"Really?" Stacy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay then. Sorry, bro." She ran her hand over the back of his shoulders as she walked onto the dance floor, Nick following right behind her.

"Nothing's going to happen with them right?" Randy asked John as they watched them.

"He doesn't want anything to happen," Howie informed them. "He says she doesn't need to get tangled up with a guy like him."

"Obviously I don't know him like you do," John said to Howie. "But he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"He's not, he just…" Howie's voice trailed as he watched his friend, knowing everything he was going through.

"He what?" Randy prompted.

"He has a lot going on in his life, mainly with his family. His parents just divorced a year ago. He has four siblings being used as pawns by his mother. She also takes advantage of Nick with how willing he his to help his family out. She'll call him, tell him she's sick and he'll send her money or whatever, but it turns out it is completely false."

"That's terrible," John muttered, watching the man with his little sister. "Who could do something like that?"

"His mom changed a lot over the years. The fame and money got to her head. She threw Aaron into the business when he was seven years old."

"And you think this is what he meant by not getting tangled up with him? That by them getting together, she'll be dragged down by his family?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I think it is." Howie replied, staring at the cup in his hands. "Plus, all of this is taking its toll on Nick. I haven't said anything, but I noticed he's starting to look more run down than normal. Like he's not taking care of himself like he should."

"It's hard taking care of yourself on the road though," John pointed out.

"This was before we even started touring again." Howie sighed and shook his head, looking around the bar before setting his eyes back on John. "Hey for all I know, I could be over thinking things as well. With Nick, it's hard to tell because he never lets his emotions show. He believes showing emotions makes a person weak."

"I grew up believing that too, but of course I came from a long line of wrestlers." Randy said, a scowl on his face.

"I never believed it," John with a shrug. "But Stacy did. She listened to our father a heck of a lot more than she should have. It's one of the main reasons she's here. Nikki over here is a high flyer. She prefers aerial attacks over strength. Stacy always believed she had to be strong, in every way, so she's more of the grappler, strength type of fighter. She has to prove she's strong enough to take on anyone or anything."

"I broke up with her to start dating the woman who's now my wife," Randy spoke up, smiling with very little humor to go on. "I was her longest relationship, and we were together almost 2 years. I broke up with her, and most women would be locked away for days, crying their eyes out." Randy shook his head, his smirk growing a little wider. "Not Stacy. She showed up at the arena the next night, acting as if nothing happened at all."

"Wow," Howie muttered. "You know what then? I'm not too sure them getting together would be a good idea then."

"Why not?"

"If they're both afraid to show their true feelings, then how would they know how the other is feeling?"

Neither John, Randy, nor Nikki knew how to reply to that. On the dance floor, the up beat tempo song suddenly changed to a slower tune.

"Come on, just this once," Nick said as Stacy started to head back to their table. She thought for a second before accepting his offered hand. He laced their fingers together before placing his right hand on Stacy's waist. Stacy's left hand laid on Nick's shoulder, and they swayed side to side to the beat of the song.

"This is kinda nice," Nick commented. "I'm glad your brother asked me to join."

"Me too," Stacy said, realizing how true the statement was as she said it. It had been a long time since she was able to let go and just have fun like this. Between work and other things, there just wasn't any time for her to go out to have fun.

"You're close with your brother, that's a good thing." Nick commented after a moment of awkward silence.

"Aren't you close with your brother, and your sisters?" Stacy asked, looking up into his blue eyes with wonder.

"We are for the most part," Nick shrugged. "It's just, being in the business for so long like I have been, it made keeping a relationship with my family tough. I barely know my siblings anymore, which is why I did the House of Carter thing. To get to know them, and to bring the five of us back together."

"Did it work out like you want?"

"Kind of. Aaron and I are closer than ever, same with BJ and Angel. Leslie's still keeping her distance though. She's stubborn, but she's coming around."

"That's good," Stacy replied. Silence fell between the two of them again, and when the song ended, they silently walked back up to the table.

"I think I'm going to head back," Stacy informed everyone as she grabbed her jacket from behind John's back.

"What? It's only 11:30," John said, looking at his watch.

"I didn't sleep a lot earlier, so I'm getting tired." Stacy replied to him, though he noticed she was trying desperately hard to avoid looking at Nick.

"I'll walk you out then," John said.

"I'll go with her," Randy spoke up.

"Nikki, I know you're pretty uncomfortable, are you coming?"

"Actually, I'm fine." Nikki replied. "I'll meet you back at the room." Stacy nodded and walked toward the entrance, Randy right behind her.

"I hope I didn't do anything," Nick spoke up as they watched her leave.

"It probably has nothing to do with you," John sighed, though he knew his sister. It had a lot to do with Nick, most of which she would never admit to.

"What's with you?" Randy asked Stacy as they walked out the front door.

"I'm tired, I'm going back to the hotel and going to bed."

"No, it's not that." Randy smirked.

"Of course it is." Stacy insisted.

"Stace, we dated for two years, and we only broke up a year and a half ago. People change, but not that much that fast. I know you, Stacy Noelle. You're running from Nick because you don't want to get involved with anyone right now, but you can't help but like him more and more each time you see him."

"I've only met him twice Randall." Stacy snapped.

"I met Malia once and was head over heels in love with her after that one meeting. Don't give me that 'it's too soon to tell' bullshit Stace. You're falling for the guy, hard. I can see it in your eyes."

"You know what, maybe I am! Maybe I'm too emotionally scarred by you to do anything about it!"

"You're not though. You've told me everyday for the past year that you're completely over things that happened."

"Maybe I was lying, because I'm not over you. Maybe I'm still in love with you, but I don't want to ruin your life with your wife!"

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you're not over me." Randy said, staring straight at Stacy's face. Stacy looked into his eyes, but had to look away because she knew if she said anything, it would be more than obvious she was lying.

"There you go," Randy snapped. "Now, stop being so stubborn, get your ass in that club, and talk to Nick about this stuff."

"I can't," Stacy whispered, staring at the concrete sidewalk under her feet.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't." She said louder, looking up at him. "He's made it obvious, he doesn't want a relationship with anyone right now, and I'm okay with being his friend." Stacy sighed and ran her hand over her cheeks, which she didn't realize was wet with tears.

"Can I go now. I really am getting tired Randy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you know I had to do this." Randy said, wrapping his arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"I know." Stacy smiled. Randy stood with her while he signaled a cab. She slide in and told the driver what hotel they were staying at, and they took off down the street.

"So?" John's voice asked. Randy turned to see him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "I know you got something out of her, what did she say?"

"She said nothing can happen." Randy sighed, walking up to his best friend and leaning against the wall with him. "Mainly because, Nick doesn't want it to happen."

"For a good reason." Nick walked out from behind the door of the club, facing the two men with hard blue eyes. "Neither of you know what my life is like right now."

"Your parents just divorced, they're playing chess with you and your siblings as pawns." Randy stated.

"That's not even the half of it. I've been the provider for my siblings, for years. You don't know what kind of childhood I had. I would hide in closets with my brother and sisters when our parents argued. I've been used so many times by the woman who was supposed to protect me."

"What does that have to do with Stacy?" John asked. "She doesn't give a damn about past history, as long as it doesn't repeat itself."

"I wonder if you would say that if I tell you that just six months before I was on WWE for that one night, I had been arrested for a DUI."

"I say the same thing, because I'm like my sister. The past doesn't matter to us, as long as bad experiences never get repeated."

"I've hung out with Stacy, if you include the hotel, three times since we met. She's nice, caring, and someone who I cannot get involved with. If I ever did, it would end up bad for her. Just let it go. Stacy and I are both adults. We both know what we're doing." Nick turned around and walked back into the bar, grabbing his jacket and letting Howie know he was leaving. Howie decided to join him on the way back to the hotel, so after a quick goodbye to Nikki, and Randy and John when they passed them, they grabbed their own cab, and headed for the hotel.

"You're not going to grill me?" Nick asked Howie as they silently walked through the hallway.

"Nicky, since you were eight you've known what you wanted and how to get there." Howie replied, stopping at the door to his room and pulling out the keycard. "You've always made your own choices. This is one of those times when it has to happen your way. Stacy's way too of course, but you get my meaning. Your relationship has to develop on both your times."

"Thanks for understanding that," Nick muttered. "You seem to be the only one who does."

"No problem. Get some sleep, we have back to back interviews tomorrow and we still have to go get Kevin from the airport."

"I almost forgot about that. I guess cause I'm not used to him sticking behind before a start of a tour," Nick muttered, scratching the back of his head. "But you're right, I'll see ya in the morning." Nick waited until Howie went into his room before heading down the hallway to his own room. He already knew, it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Update! :) Thank you to ur-only-hope for the review. :) glad you're enjoying this. More will be up soonish.


	5. Chapter 5

"London!" Stacy shouted as she saw her friend walking beside John. "What are you doing here?"

"John insisted I come on tour with you guys for a while." London rolled her eyes, though Stacy could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, good for him! It'll be nice to have you around here." Stacy smiled, linking arms with London as they walked toward the hotel elevator. "I could use a break from the testosterone getting tossed around."

"I get the feeling." Nikki said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Nikki, right?" London asked.

"Yeah," Nikki replied, glancing back at Stacy with wide eyes.

"I saw we go out and have a girls day today. I don't have anything until tonight, and Nikki and I need to start shopping for the charity dinner concert or whatever it is."

"I can help," London spoke up. "John told me about that though. He didn't say who was performing, but that they were pretty well known."

"Now, my darling brother," Stacy said, looking back toward John. "Said he had no idea who would be there."

"I was just informed yesterday." John shrugged. "I think I want you to be surprised." John winked as he walked up to London's other side, grabbing her hand. "Here, let's get you up to the room so you can get away from the crazy, I mean, my sister, I mean, get ready for your day out."

"Bite me John!" Stacy shouted after her brother's retreating back. Stacy turned to Nikki, who was smiling down at her cell phone.

"What going on here?" Stacy asked, nudging Nikki's arm with her elbow.

"What? Nothing," Nikki said quickly, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"Sure, and I'm Blood Mary." Stacy replied sarcastically. "Say my name three times in the mirror so I can have some eyeballs."

"That was lame," Nikki said, laughing slightly.

"It was pretty lame," Stacy agreed. "Come on Nik, you tell me what that is, I'll tell you something."

"It was nothing. I'm just texting with someone."

"Who?" Nikki blushed and let her head drop, murmuring something unintelligible.

"Repeat that," Stacy said, putting her ear to Nikki's mouth.

"A-Aaron Carter."

"Aaron, Nick's brother?" Nikki nodded, going a darker red. "That's nothing to be ashamed about. Let loose, have fun."

"Like you're doing with Nick?" Nikki asked. "I'm not going to hound you. I know you're getting enough of that from John and Randy. You have to admit it to yourself though, even if you've only met a few times, you two are a pretty cute couple."

"We're nothing but friends." Stacy insisted.

"For now," Nikki winked. "By the way, I overheard Vince talking to John last night. The charity performers, is your favorite boy band."

"Backstreet Boys?"

"Who else?" Nikki laughed. "Just, something for you to think about." Nikki walked away to the elevators, leaving Stacy in the middle of the lobby shocked.

"What up Nickel?" Brian asked as he walked into the sitting area of the bus. Nick, who had headphones covering his ears, didn't even look up from the song he was working on.

"Nick!" Brian shouted. Nick just continued to work on the song, not even paying attention to the fact that Brian was talking to him.

"I just tried getting his attention myself," Howie informed Brian as he passed them to grab a cup of coffee. "He's out of it right now."

"What happened Howie, seriously? He hasn't been the same since you guys went with those wrestlers."

"Just, I don't know." Howie admitted. "He and that Stacy chick he's always talking about went out, danced, and after they got back to the table, Stacy took off like a bat out of hell. He followed after her, but when he got back he was ready to leave."

"Something happened," Brian muttered, watching as Nick pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the text message he had just received from Stacy and smiled. He sent a quick reply and went back to working on the song, though his mind was quickly wandering.

"A little birdie told me you and four others are the special musical guests to the same charity event I have to go to for my boss." Stacy had sent him. He replied back asking her which event.

"The Make-A-Wish Foundation. We're always doing stuff with them." Nick read in Stacy's reply.

"It's a great organization. We need to do more with them. This is kind of cool though."

"Yeah it is. Sorry about the other night. I was getting tired."

"It's fine. Are you okay now?"

"Define 'OK'"

"What's up? Anything I can help you with?"

"You're sweet for asking, but it's nothing big. I'll get over it, in time." Nick looked up from the message, lost in thought again. He had given up on the song after Stacy's second message, so he was just sitting at his laptop listening to music and playing computer games.

"Okay, but just know, I'm right here if you ever need to talk." Nick sent, snapping his phone shut and pulling the headphones off.

"What's up?" Kevin asked. Nick jumped slightly, not realizing he had entered the room.

"Nothing," Nick shrugged, though his voice told Kevin it was more than nothing.

"Little man," Kevin said, using his old nickname from when he first met Nick. Nick couldn't help but smile at the use of it.

"Is it wrong to be completely infatuated with someone you've met a month ago?" Nick asked.

"Not really. Look at Brian. He was completely smitten over Leighanne, and that was just the first day while we were shooting the video."

"You know Aaron and I did that thing for WWE, well, I met one of the diva's there, and she's all I've been able to think about since."

"Yeah, the others mentioned it." Kevin nodded. "They're saying you don't want to try anything but just being her friend."

"It can't be more than that Kev. You know how screwed up things are for me."

"Did you read that book I gave you?"

"Uh, no. Never got around to it."

"Take time to," Kevin said. "It really does help. In the mean time, you've always taken chances, so I don't see why this is any different."

"It's just, I don't know," Nick muttered, his phone vibrating. He flipped it open and read Stacy's reply before snapping the phone shut again. "I guess it's really not that different, but it feels like it is."

"Why?"

"Because she's different." Nick suddenly realized, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Then give things a chance to work out the way they're supposed to Nickel." Kevin said, standing up to draw level with the man he considers a little brother. "He wouldn't be putting you through this if there wasn't a reason for it."

"I know," Nick nodded.

"Okay, new problem to solve." Kevin said, examining Nick with observant eyes.

"What?" Nick asked uncertainly.

"How did you go from being a pint sized punk to being nearly as tall as I am?" Kevin laughed, nudging Nick with his elbow. Nick rolled his eyes, but laughed along with the elder man.

"I think it's called puberty Kev," Nick replied.

"Seriously man," Kevin said, his laughter dying at once. "I'm proud of the man you grew up to be Nick. I met you, you were some singing kid, now you, AJ, Howie, even Brian, you're all my little brothers."

"I know," Nick nodded his head, feeling his phone vibrating. He looked down at the front screen and saw it was another text, this time from his little sister Angel. He decided to ignore it. He had other things on his mind and he already knew what Angel was going to want from him.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't really know what I want to say right now. Thank you to everyone who read this. Means a lot. :) Next update will be soonish.


	6. Chapter 6

"Should we get all over dressed up like last time?" Stacy asked her brother as they walked around the mall.

"It is a charity benefit, so I would think so." John replied, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Well, it's a concert. I know I haven't been to one since I saw My Chem on the Vans Warped Tour, but correct me if I'm wrong in seeing that not one female was wearing an evening gown that night."

"Okay, maybe we don't have to go that extreme, but still, dress nicely." John smirked.

"Yeah, says the one who shows up in jeans and a t-shirt everywhere he goes."

"I wear a suit or a tux when I have to. I'm a good ole boy Stace, you can't tame me." Stacy laughed as they went into the first store they came up to.

"Why is it always easier for me to shop with you than another woman?" Stacy asked suddenly as she looked through a rack of dresses.

"Maybe because I'm your brother, I'm honest, and hell I don't know." John laughed, pulling a black dress off the rack. "How about something like this?"

"I'll look like a floozy in that," Stacy sighed, not even looking up.

"Look at it," John grumbled, rolling his eyes. Stacy looked up, and saw the little black dress her brother was holding up.

"What is up with people and little black dresses?" Stacy sighed. "It is pretty though."

"Try it on," John said, handing the dress to his sister. She shook her head, but took the dress and headed for the changing rooms. She returned a few minutes later, and John nodded his head in approval.

"I like it," he said.

"It's too short," Stacy said.

"Not that short," John insisted. "Besides, it fits your crazy personality. Just find a pair of shoes and a small clutch and you'll be good to go."

"Fine," Stacy rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Now, since you chose my outfit, I'm choosing yours."

"Don't think so," John said. "Go change so we can get out of here."

After Stacy changed from the dress and she paid for it, the siblings walked back out of the store, and John headed for the food court.

"I'm starving," He muttered, looking at the menus.

"Well, eat. I'm going to the shoe store."

"You have a hundred pairs!" John shouted after her.

"None that'll match my dress." Stacy called back. John shook his head as he watched her leave, and turned back to look over the menus again.

"Women," someone said beside him.

"She's not normally like that, I guess that night is going to be different for her," John shrugged.

"Romantic evening you two have planned?" The guy asked. John scowled at the thought of that.

"Dude, she's my little sister. We just have this party to go to for our company."

"Best of luck to you then," the guy took off, leaving John confused. Then it hit him on why Stacy was so worried about how she looked for that night. She must have found out Nick would be there. He could tell she was falling for him, and that she was falling hard. He realized he had to talk to her about this and soon.

He didn't want his little sister getting hurt all over again.

"Where you going?" Brian asked Nick, who grabbed his duffle bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Just inside the arena," he said, shrugging as he stepped off the bus. Brian watched as he walked up the parking lot and into the arena, but not before he pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket.

"Nick's been acting weirder than normal," Brian commented to himself.

"He's falling in love," Kevin said with a chuckle. "You of all people Brian should understand that."

"She's isn't anywhere near us," Brian muttered.

"Doesn't mean they haven't been keeping in touch. They do both have cell phones you know." Kevin shook his head at his younger cousin and sat next to him. "I'm sure he's fine Bri."

"I hope you're right."

Inside the arena, Nick went through his contacts, and pressed the dial button when he got to the name he was looking for.

"Hello?" Stacy answered. Nick could tell she was out of breath and sounded tired.

"Hey, it's Nick, bad time?" Nick asked.

"Oh, no, we're at the hotel. John's just being an as…" Stacy screamed before she started giggling uncontrollably. "Johnathan I'm on the phone!" she shouted. Nick heard John mutter something about "killjoy" before Stacy said "Sorry about that. John's in a good mood. I think he and London finally got some stress relieved."

"How much longer between the two of you?" Nick heard John ask.

"Shut up!" Stacy shouted back to her brother. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just sitting at the arena, waiting to run a sound check."

"Sounds fun," Stacy laughed.

"Oh, yes, because you know I live to sing for an audience of four." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's like my rehearsals for Raw or Smackdown. You know I love performing grammy award winning dialogues to my brother and our friends." Nick laughed, but as soon as it started, he cut it off.

"Are you okay Nick?" Stacy asked, the concern all but evident in her voice.

"W-Where are you guys right now? It seems our schedules keep us around one another, and I just need someone to talk to."

"We're in Detroit, but we're about to head out to Dayton."

"We're in Columbus for the weekend, do you think you can meet up with me?" Nick asked, rubbing his hand down his face.

"Yeah, sure, just let me know. I gotta go, we're boarding the bus." Stacy said. "Is everything okay Nick?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure," he mumbled, letting his head hang. "I'll talk to you when we meet up."

"Okay," Stacy said. "See you in a couple days."

"Definitely," Nick smiled. "Thank you Stacy, I couldn't think of anyone else to get help from."

"It's no problem, and the way I see it, I owe you something since you pulled me out of the way of that cart."

"You owe me nothing." Nick replied. "I'll let you go, and I'll send you a message about where to meet up."

"Sounds good, see you later."

"Bye," Nick hung up the phone, and immediately went into a trance.

"You okay Nick?" Howie asked as he walked into the dressing room. Nick blinked and looked up at Howie.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, standing up and stretching out his back. "Is it time for sound check?"

"Yeah it is," Howie replied. "Nick stop, you know if you have something to tell us, you can."

"It's nothing Howie, I'm fine. Let's go do sound check!" Nick bounded out of the room, but not before seeing the apprehensive look in Howie's eyes. He just had to keep it together for a couple days.

"Hey Nick," Stacy said as she walked up to the table he was sitting at. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Nick replied, standing up and opening his arms. Stacy slid right into them, feeling the same warmth and comfort she always felt with Nick's hugs.

"So, the way you sounded on the phone, you have me worried."

"I'm sick," Nick stated flatly.

"You always seem to be sick," Stacy noted.

"Not like that," Nick said, taking in a deep breath. "It's not exactly an illness, it's a condition. With my heart. My life is finally taking the big toll on my health."

"I don't…" Stacy started, but Nick cut her off with a sigh.

"I went to the doctor a few weeks back. I was having discomfort in my chest and went to get it checked out. He told me I had developed cardiomyapathy, which, according to him, is where…"

"Is where the muscles around your heart is weakening." Stacy finished for him. "It puts you at a greater risk of having a major heart attack, even at a younger age."

"Y-Yeah," Nick muttered. "Most people have to be told about that. You're smart." Nick smiled, trying to ease the tension. Stacy smiled back, but Nick noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Not exactly," Stacy sighed. "I was born a few weeks early. There was some distress during the delivery. I wasn't getting enough oxygen flowing to my heart, which meant I wasn't getting the blood I needed in there. It was pumping, but nothing was going through. After I was born, it seemed to magically cure itself, but my heart muscles never strengthened the way they should have. So, in a way, I have the same thing as a birth defect."

"Wow," Was all Nick could reply with. Then a thought suddenly hit him. "Wait, how are you wrestling with a heart defect?"

"Diet and exercise," Stacy shrugged. "Eat right, work out regularly, especially on a cardio machine, and it really helps."

"Hmm," Nick muttered, taking a sip of his water. "You know, I have a break coming up. If you have some time off, maybe we can meet up and you can show me some exercises you do."

"I'm a wrestler," Stacy replied. "We don't have an off season and I don't have any vacation time."

"How about this then, we go talk to whomever it concerns, and I join you on tour."

"I guess we can do that." Stacy replied. "Nothing wrong with asking right?"

"Not at all. First thing you can show me is what I can eat right."

"Salad," Stacy suggested, looking over the menu. "It doesn't really matter what you ear, as long as it's not completely junk. Like even a steak is okay, as long as you don't over do it by adding a baked potato smothered in butter."

"Okay then," Nick smiled, looking over the menu more.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked. Nick looked up at Stacy, indicating she could go first.

"I'll get the buffalo chicken salad with ranch dressing." Stacy said, looking back at Nick.

"That sounds pretty good, I'll have the same."

"Coming right up," the woman said, smiling extra sweet toward Nick. She took the menus and carried them, but not before sending a glare toward Stacy.

"I think your fan club got a little smaller," Nick laughed, watching the teenager walk away.

"Oh well, it's never really been big to begin with." Stacy shrugged. "So, here we are, sitting down with each other with nothing else. What to talk about."

"I'd actually like to get to know you a little better," Nick replied, sitting back in his chair slightly.

"There's nothing exciting about me. I grew up with two brothers and my parents in West Newbury Massachusetts. I was always close with my brothers growing up, and nothing changed on that end."

"What about wrestling? What made you get into that?"

"Mainly John. He'd always wanted to be a wrestler, and I thought it was cool, so I decided to go with it as well."

"Kinda gives you an excuse to really keep up with your workouts as well." Nick commented as the waitress set their salads in front of them.

"Yeah," Stacy muttered. They fell silent as they started eating.

"So, what about you, how did you get around to being a member of the Backstreet Boys."

"Just, auditioned. It was originally just Alex, Howie, and myself, but soon we added Kevin, then he suggested Brian join in." Nick replied. "Nothing too exciting to tell there." They fell in silence again, and Nick knew he couldn't hold the question back anymore.

"Okay, there was another reason I asked you to meet up with me. I didn't want to do this over the phone."

"Do what?"

"Well, the Make-A-Wish concert we're both attending, I was just wondering, if you wanted to, you know, go together, like a date."

"You're asking me out on a date? What happened to preventing me from getting mixed up in your crazy?"

"I don't know, and this is probably the stupidest thing I've done, but I just, I guess I.."

"Nick," Stacy cut off his babbling. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "I was kidding." She stated. "Of course I'll go with you as a date." Nick's face slowly went from confusion to happiness, causing Stacy to let out a small giggle.

"So, do you have anything to do today?" Nick asked.

"Not until tonight when we do the show." Stacy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just making conversation. I think when I get back we're having to head out on the road." Nick's cell phone started ringing, proving to him he was correct. After a quick conversation with Brian convincing the other man he would meet them at the airport, Nick snapped his phone shut and shook his head.

"I take it you have to go?" Stacy asked, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Yep, we have to meet up at the airport." Nick sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket. "I guess I'll see you at the concert. It's the last thing for us, so after that I'll go home, and we can figure out the touring right?"

"Absolutely," Stacy nodded, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Have fun."

"You too," Nick smiled, drawing her close to him. It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart, neither wanting to say goodbye so soon. "One other thing, stay safe."

"Always, same goes to you." Stacy smiled.

"Always," Nick replied back swinging their combined hands before letting his fall. He walked down the sidewalk toward his rental car, but not before watching Stacy get into her own rental.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you almost ready yet?" John called out from the bedroom of Stacy's hotel room. Stacy, who was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up, rolled her eyes.

"I told you that you don't have to wait for me."

"How else are you getting there?" John replied back.

"I have a way," Stacy replied. She was nervous about admitted to John that tonight was actually her first date with Nick, mainly because she's scared Nick backed down and "stood her up" as most people would call it.

"You've been looking forward to this a lot more than usual," John commented, knowing his sister was dressed. He opened the door, and was floored by the little black dress she had on. "Are you sure you're my sister?" he asked. Stacy laughed and walked past him.

"So what gives, why are you so excited about tonight?"

"Fine, I'll let you know. N-Nick's picking me up."

"Nick, really? What like a date or something?"

"Exactly like that," Stacy smiled.

"What happened to him not wanting to move forward?" John asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I don't know, I guess he couldn't deny his feelings anymore or whatever." Stacy shrugged her bare shoulder as she placed a sock liner on her foot. She slipped on her black wedged bootie and zipped it before moving to the other foot. The door knocked, so John went to answer it.

"Damn London, you're looking hot," Stacy commented her brother's date. London smiled and looked down at her outfit.

"It's not too much or too little?" London asked nervously. Stacy looked up at the navy blue jacket that covered the navy blue and white polka dotted tube shirt with a large bow. Covering her legs were a pair of jeans tucked into knee high black boots.

"No, it's cute. I'm going a little over the top because I'm so used to it." Stacy replied, grabbing her hand clutch to make sure she had her ID, some cash, and her cell phone. There was another knock on the door, and since London was the closest, she turned around and opened it.

"Stace," she said, smirking slightly as Nick walked into the room.

"Wow, you look amazing," Nick commented, walking up to Stacy who was in the middle of grabbing her jacket from her suitcase. She looked up to see Nick wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest covering it, black pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"You too," Stacy smiled. Nick grabbed the jacket from her and offered his arm, which she slipped her own through right away. Stacy heard London let out a giggle as she and John followed behind them.

"They're so cute together," London whispered, watching the two in front of them. John had to admit that London was right. He never seen his sister as happy as she looked tonight.

"Are you riding with us?" Nick asked as they waited for the elevator.

"No, we'll just be intruding on you two." John replied with a wink toward Stacy. Stacy smiled gratefully toward her brother as the elevator doors opened up.

"Wait, where's Nikki?" Stacy asked suddenly.

"I think she's already there."

"She is," Nick replied. "I saw her there while I was doing sound check. She wasn't alone."

"She had a date? Who?" Stacy asked.

"I believe you met him the same night you met me," Nick chuckled.

"Aaron?" Nick nodded, forcing a laugh out of Stacy. "Okay, I have to see that."

"Who's Aaron?" John asked.

"My little brother," Nick answered John. "He's the exact opposite of what Stacy told me about Nikki. Where's she's more adept to staying in on a Friday night, Aaron is all about going out and doing things. Though he got a little bit better in the past couple of months."

"That surfing accident really woke him up to things didn't it?" Stacy asked. Nick nodded, his mind going back to that day on the beach, and all the time he spent with his brother in the hospital because of his inward bleeding. He was so scared of losing his brother, he didn't know what he would have done if that happened.

The elevator doors opening brought Nick out of his trance.

"You okay?" Stacy asked, letting her arm slide from his so she could grab his hand.

"Fine," Nick smiled, tightening his squeeze just slightly. He walked up to a black rental car and opened the passenger side door for Stacy before heading to the driver side.

"So, we're up early, so after our set, I'll come meet you." Nick said as he started driving down the street.

"Sounds good to me," Stacy nodded. "Just look for the gorilla wearing jeans and a blazer over a white shirt. I should be around with him."

"Okay then," Nick said. "First though, you wanna come meet the rest of the guys?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, as long as you're with me." Nick smirked, pulling into a parking lot and parking in the first spot he saw available. He got out of the car and just as Stacy reached for her handle, Nick was already opening the door for her.

In silence, Nick showed his pass to the security guard, who nodded and let the both of them pass through.

"So, who's all performing tonight?" Stacy asked, her heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"Not too sure, we are I know that much." Nick replied, looking at the doors. They passed one labeled "Avenged Sevenfold" and Stacy froze.

"What?" Nick asked. "Like them?"

"Like them? They're my favorite band next to Backstreet Boys." Stacy replied, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Maybe later we can meet them."

"No maybe about it," Stacy stated, following Nick down the hallway again. They passed two more doors before Nick found the one he was looking for. He knocked before opening the door and glancing in.

"Everyone decent?" He called out.

"Define 'decent,'" A voice called back to him.

"Nobody's naked or running around in their underwear right?" Nick called back, causing Stacy to giggle.

"Nope, but we could be if you want it!" the same person called back.

"No thanks Alex, I've seen what you got and I'm not all that impressed," Nick laughed, opening the door wider and letting Stacy enter before himself.

"Stacy!" a female squealed from a couch.

"Malia, what are you doing here?"

"Hanging with my guys," Lia replied, standing up and walking up to her friend.

"I keep forgetting you two know each other," Nick shook his head at the two women.

"You'll start remembering soon enough," Malia winked as she linked arms with Stacy.

"I got a guest," Malia called out to the other guys with Nick following them.

"Stacy!" Howie shouted in surprise. "How did you get back here?"

"Nick got me back here," Stacy replied.

"So, this is Brian, you met him before," Nick said, indicating the blonde haired blue eyed man sitting next to Howie.

"Hello again," Stacy smiled at him.

"This," Nick said, indicating a shorter man with a full goatee. "This is Alex, or AJ, McLean."

"So you're the pretty thing Nick keeps going on about. I can see why." AJ replied. "Don't worry I got a girlfriend so everything I say is completely innocent."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Stacy replied with a wink, earning a round of "ooo's" from Brian and Howie.

"This," Nick said between laughs. "Is Kevin Richardson. He's the big brother of the group."

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said. "I have to admit, I haven't heard as much about you as everyone else, but what I did hear you sound like a very sweet person."

"Thank you." Stacy smiled.

"Almost show time Nick. Are you ready to go?"

"You know me, I'm always ready," Nick answered AJ. "I just have to get Stacy into the audience."

"I'll take care of Stacy. I gotta go see if my man is out there." Lia said, linking arms with Stacy again.

"See you after," Nick said as Stacy was half dragged by Malia out the door.

"You were serious about this being a date then," Brian stated as soon as the girls were gone.

"Yeah, I was." Nick shrugged, picking up a water bottle out of a cooler and taking a drink from it. He had been following Stacy's advice with his diet, and he could already feel the difference in his body. He hasn't had a drink or anything since the diagnoses, which was really helping him feel more like his old self as well. He knew the others saw the difference in him, but they were keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Alright, let's head out there to show Nick's girlfriend a good time." Kevin said, standing up from the couch and wrapping an arm around Nick's neck. The others joined them, and soon, they were standing on the stage. Nick looked around the floor and found Stacy sitting at a table talking with Malia, John, a woman he's never met before, Nikki, and his little brother Aaron.

"Woooo hooo!" Aaron shouted, giving Nick a thumbs up. Stacy looked up and her eyes immediately went to Nick's area of the stage. Suddenly, the opening to "Larger Than Life" started playing through the speakers.

"All you people can't you see, can't you, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right and that makes you larger than life." Stacy saw John roll his eyes, and she swatted her hand at his arm.

"Be nice," she hissed.

"I am," John replied, reaching under the table for London's hand. Stacy rolled her eyes as the song ended. She cheered along with everyone else, and another song started playing.

"Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not…" Brian started singing. Stacy smiled with her eyes closed, letting the fact that she was listening to her favorite song live wash over her.

"I can't imagine, a life without your love," She heard Nick's voice sing. "And ever forever, don't seem like enough."

"Cause every time I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love. Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love. Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love."

Sooner than she wanted, that song ended, and everyone walked off the stage.

"Two songs, that's it?" Stacy asked Nick as he walked up to her.

"Well, there's a lot of people here doing music. We get to perform two songs and be thankful we're even allowed two." Nick stated, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Nick, awesome as always." Aaron said when he noticed his brother was standing behind him.

"Thanks Aaron," Nick replied with a slight smile. His smile faded rather quickly as he looked up. "Fuck," he whispered, turning his head away. "Aaron, why did you let me be a dumbass?"

"Care to elaborate?" Aaron asked, looking to where Nick had just looked. "Ignore her," Aaron said right away. "She's not worth it man."

"I'm not starting anything, but I'm not backing down if she does." Nick warned as the tall, way too skinny woman walked up to them.

"Hey Nicky," she smiled, which made Stacy feel extremely uneasy. "Hey can we talk?"

"Go ahead Paris, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Stacy." Nick replied.

"Okay, I don't want some gold-digging bitch hearing my personal matters." Paris replied with a click of her tongue.

"First off, watch your mouth about my date." Nick snapped. "Second off, she's not a gold digger, she has her own money, and whatever you have to say you can say in front of her."

"It's fine, I'll just go over here with John." Stacy spoke up. Without thinking, she stretched up and kissed Nick on his cheek before walking toward her brother.

"You're cheating on me?" Paris snapped as soon as Stacy was gone.

"Paris, we broke up months ago. We're through, finished, get that through your silicone head!" Nick snapped back. "I'm moving on, so you should too. Besides, I know what happened between you and Chad. You're the last person to be talking to me about fidelity. Just leave me alone, and go live your own life, because you're not longer a part of mine."

Nick turned around to walk away, but Paris jumped in front of him, and planted her lips on his.

Stacy turned her head to see where Nick was, and saw the kiss. Aaron, who was trying to ask Stacy a question, looked up and saw the same thing.

"That's her kissing him," Aaron said automatically, seeing the hurt in Stacy's eyes. "He doesn't care about her at all anymore. Look at him, he's not even kissing back. And right now, he'll push her away." Sure enough, once Nick was over the shock, he lifted his arms and wrapped his hands around Paris's shoulders, pushing her away from him.

"Stay the fuck away from me Paris. I'm not saying it again." He growled before storming away, back toward Stacy.

"You saw that," He stated when he saw Stacy watching him.

"I did," she stated back. "Believe me, I know about obsessive exes. I've had a couple of them back in the day. Especially when I really started making a name for myself in the company. One of them actually happened because my boyfriend at the time when saw my ex kissing me like that."

"When the relationship is over, then that's it. There's no going back." John spoke up.

"Amen to that brother!" Stacy nodded her head as she sat at the table. The rest of the night passed by quickly. Stacy did get to meet Avenged Sevenfold, and they were nicer and more down to earth than she imagined they would have been.

By the time Nick drove back to the hotel, he was pretty sure he had just had the best night of his life.

"Here we are." Nick said, stopping outside Stacy's hotel room door. "Oh, I never got to ask you, am I okay to join you on tour tomorrow?"

"Yes you are, I just have to give you a pass tomorrow. Do not lose it, it's the only one you get. Vince made that very clear." Stacy rolled her eyes. "And I'm a member of a gym that's got places around the country so I can get you passes to those places as well."

"Okay," Nick nodded. "So, I don't think I've had a better night than tonight. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Stacy smiled, pulling her key card out of her purse. She looked up and straight into Nick's blue eyes.

"I guess I better get going, so I can let the others know," Nick muttered, though he made no movement to leave.

"I guess," Stacy agreed. Unable to resist the urge, she leaned forward at the same time Nick did, and they met lip to lip in the middle. It wasn't demanding anything, just a simple, gentle kiss goodnight. When Stacy pulled away, Nick saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Goodnight," She said quickly as she dove into her room. Nick watched the door close, and stood there for a few minutes after hearing the door lock to compose himself. He knew he was falling for Stacy Cena, and hard. The question was, was he getting himself in too deep?

* * *

><p>AN: Long Update I know. But I got caught up. haha

Here is a visual for all the girls' outfits. Hope you like it all. :)

.com/cgi/set?id=48505976


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to make sure Nick is ready!" Stacy called back to someone as Nick walked down the hallway toward her. Stacy, looking back to whomever she was talking to, turned around just in time to avoid bumping into him.

"Oh, hey. I was just coming to get you." Stacy said, looking up at him. "I thought we'd ride on the bus, so you can get to know some of the others a little better."

"Sounds good to me," Nick nodded, dragging his suitcase behind him. He followed Stacy out of the hotel and to a very large tour bus.

"It looks so ordinary," Nick pointed out, expecting something a little more extravagant.

"There's too many people to have a bus like yours." Stacy reminded him. "It works though. Just claim a row for yourself when you get in there though. Otherwise you're stuck with someone for five hours or longer."

"Noted," Nick muttered as he left his suitcase with the driver. Adjusting the strap to his carry on, he reached to grab Stacy's hand, who smiled back at him and intertwined their fingers.

"So, introductions before we take off," Stacy said from her seat behind Nick. "There's not as many people on for this trip as I thought there would be." She pointed to a man sitting at the front of the bus. "That's Paul Levesque, he's better known as Triple H around the arena. Obviously you know Mike, or Miz. The guy behind him is his tag team partner John Hennigan. His stage name is John Morrison."

"Yeah I know him," Nick said. "I'm kind of a fan of their tag team."

"They are a good team." Stacy nodded, looking behind her. "Oh, that's Adam Copeland, he's known as Edge. You know my idiot brother John, Randy, Nikki." She looked forward when someone else walked onto the bus, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mark!" she exclaimed as the man sat in the row in front of Nick.

"Hey Stacy." Mark smiled, waving hello to everyone else on the bus.

"I thought you were out for a while."

"I was, but I'm coming back for promotions." Mark replied, suddenly noticing Nick. "New guy?"

"Not really. This is Nick Carter. He was on the show a few months ago. He's joining the tour so I can help him with his cardio."

"Good luck," Mark replied.

"Nick, this is Mark Calaway, he's known as The Undertaker in the business."

"I remember him. I was always a huge fan." Nick replied. "What do you mean good luck?"

"I was lacking in my own cardio workouts, and John suggested I talk to Stacy. I'm telling you, I've been in the business 16 years, and I have never had a female wrestler work me as hard as Stacy did."

"Well, I like people to keep their cardio up," Stacy shrugged.

"To prevent them from ending up with what you have," Mark raised an eyebrow, making Stacy advert her eyes to the floor.

"Does everyone here know about you?" Nick asked Stacy. She just nodded, not looking up at all.

"She kinda had to tell people. No matter what she does, she doesn't get any better," Mark mumbled.

"But, you don't get any worse do you?"

"A couple times I went to the doctor they said my heart muscles were weaker, but only slightly. For the most part I stay consistent." Stacy saw the worry in Nick's eyes, and knew what he was thinking right away. "Everyone's different Nick. What keeps me constant, could be what saves your life."

"Wait, you.." Mark said, looking toward Nick.

"I don't know how much you know about me, but I entered the music business when I was 11. I saw a lot of things, tried a lot of things that led into addictions."

"Stop right there, no need to say anymore." Mark nodded his head in understand. "You wasn't born with it the way Stacy was. So you can probably reverse it. Just keep working hard at it and follow what Stacy tells you."

"I will," Nick promised. The bus the rest of the ride was pretty silent. Some people were sleeping or listening to music, or just reading a book. Nick was dozing off with his headphones over his ears. Nikki glanced up to see Stacy was reading a book, but was trying to subtly glance toward Nick every once in a while.

"So, first date last night. How did it go?"

"I think it went good. What about you with Aaron?"

"We're not dating," Nikki said quickly. "He's just trying to do what you've been doing for the past few years."

"Break the nut out of the shell?" Stacy asked with a smirk. "It seems to be working. I saw a different side of you last night."

"It kinda is," Nikki admitted. "I'm still fighting him with it, but not as much as I used to."

"That's good, I'm proud of you," Stacy smiled at her friend.

"I know it was just one date, if you could really call it that," Nikki spoke up suddenly, looking between Stacy and a now sleeping Nick. "I just want to say, I see this working, way better than it did with you and Randy. With Randy, you were dating your brother's best friend, and that hardly ever works out. I don't know why, but I really do see this relationship lasting for a long time."

"Honestly," Stacy whispered, staring at Nick's sleeping face. "I hope it does. I've never felt so strongly for a guy after such a short time. It honestly feels like if we don't work, it really will kill me." Without Stacy knowing, John had been listening to the entire conversation. He was happy his sister was finally moving on, but with her last statement, he was afraid she was getting in way too deep already.

"Stace," he said, not able to hold his thoughts back. Stacy looked back at him, and rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to him as Nikki turned around.

"You know I'm happy for you, but just, be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm fine Johnny." Stacy replied. "Really, if things don't work out, I'm not really going to die."

"Stacy, you know that I know your condition better than anyone, even you. Too much stress, and…"

"I know, I'm fine John." Stacy tried assuring him again. John just sighed as he watched Stacy walk back to her seat, unconvinced that things will be okay if the relationship ended badly.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Come on Nick, just another five minutes," Stacy said, watching Nick running on the treadmill in the gym. It's been two weeks since they started their routines, and Stacy was already seeing a difference in Nick with his energy and stamina.

"I can't go anymore," Nick muttered, stepping off the belt and shutting the machine down.

"You had two minutes left Nick, then you would have been on there for forty five minutes, that was good."

"I reached my limit Stacy," Nick panted, grabbing his bottle of water and taking a huge swig out of it.

"You felt your limit, that's when you should have kept pushing yourself Nickolas. That's how you get better, by pushing your limit and going the extra mile, or the extra two minutes."

"I'm not discussing this." Nick growled, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Whoa, that might work with your friends, but not with me," Stacy snapped, pulling his duffle bag off his shoulders and out of his hand as easily as if her brother did it.

"I thought you would go a little easy, be a little understanding, but I guess not. This isn't working Stacy. I'm going home."

"Oh, sure, give up!" Stacy shouted. "Because that's exactly what I did when I nearly died!" Nick, who was storming toward the front door, stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around.

"That's a good one," Nick mumbled, walking back toward Stacy and grabbing his bag.

"Why would I make that up?" Stacy asked, looking up at him. Nick could almost swear he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I was sixteen," Stacy mumbled. "I just wanted a normal life without heart medication and exercising all the time. So, I gave it all up. I went to the library instead of a gym. I managed to cut out all my meds without my parents or John realizing it."

"How?"

"The perks of being sixteen with your own bathroom." Stacy laughed humorlessly. "I would say I took my pill, and they believed me, but really I just flushed them down the toilet. One day, I was getting ready for school, and I had a bad pain in my chest."

Nick waited as Stacy took in a deep breath, which she let out with another humorless laugh.

"The doctor called it a 'minor episode,' but I knew it was a heart attack."

"How long were you off your meds when that happened?"

"About four months. Thinking about it, I could tell it was coming on, but I ignored it until it was too late. That's why I'm so concerned about everyone keep their hearts healthy, because I know it's true that you can have a heart attack at a young age, because it happened to me." Nick looked back at the treadmill for a minute before looking back at Stacy.

"Two minutes right?" Nick asked.

"It's too late now. We'll pick it back up next time." Stacy smiled. Nick nodded, and thought for a minute. They were in LA today, so he knew a lot of places around here.

"You're free tonight right?" Nick asked Stacy.

"Yep, well, besides a photoshoot with John, but that's really nothing."

"When is it?"

"About an hour, so I have to start heading."

"Okay, I have a few things to do, but I'll meet you back at the hotel okay?" Nick said. Stacy nodded and Nick picked up his duffle bag again. He bent and kissed Stacy on the cheek before winking at her and running out of the gym.

"Ready to go? I know you need to clean up after your workout with Nick," John said from behind her.

"Yeah, let's go." Stacy nodded, walking with her brother out of the gym and to the elevators. After a quick shower and a change of clothing, she met up with John in the lobby.

"Let's get this over with," John mumbled.

"Got plans?"

"Yep, I was able to make reservations for London and me at Gordon Ramsay's restaurant in West Hollywood."

"Sounds fun."

"Looks like Nick had something planned for the both of you as well." John commented as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"I guess he does, he didn't tell me anything though."

"I'm sure it's not something completely crazy," John smiled as he walked into a building. He introduced himself and Stacy to the woman behind the desk, and followed her to the back studio.

The entire shoot, the only thing Stacy could think about was what Nick had up his sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick smiled as he saw Stacy and John walk into the hotel lobby a couple hours later.

"Have fun," John winked toward Stacy as he hurried up to the elevator.

"What's that?" Stacy asked, looking at the bag in Nick's hands.

"For you. You're my sister BJ's size, so I knew it would fit." Nick shrugged, handing her the bag. "Go on upstairs and change, I'll wait down here." Stacy took a minute to look him over, and realized his short was actually a pair of swimming trunks. He was wearing a regular t-shirt with writing on it, and a red pair of low cut chucks.

"Go, while we still have sunlight," Nick insisted with a small smile. Stacy rolled her eyes and went to her room, pulling out a yellow tankini bathing suit out of one bag. After slipping it on, she realized she couldn't just walk around like this, so she went to her suitcase and pulled out a yellow flowing tank top with gold sequins at the top. A plain button down denim skirt and pair of yellow wedge sandals finished the outfit. After teasing her hair a little, Stacy walked out of the room and ran into London and Nikki.

"Wow, looking hot. Special date?"

"Yep," Stacy smiled. "I gotta get going though, he's dying to get there."

"Have fun," both ladies shouted as Stacy hurried down the hallway.

London turned to Nikki as they watched her leave.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't gotten the chance. I think Nick's time on tour with us is coming to a close though, so when she's not so distracted by him I'll talk to her."

"You know she'll take time for you. You're her best friend."

"She's everyone's best friend," Nikki pointed out. "She needs this though, especially after everything with Randy and Malia."

"I know I wasn't around for that, but from what I can tell, she really isn't as affected by it anymore as she was at first."

"That's the one bad thing about Stacy," Nikki sighed, looking up at London. "She's the kind that keeps things hidden, especially if she's hurting. She won't let it on to anyone, not even John.

"Well, let's hope Mr. Carter can change that out of her." London said as John walked up to her.

Back in the lobby, Nick turned just to see Stacy walk up to him. He smiled at the bright yellow she was wearing, which set off her skin and hair and made her glow just like the sun.

"You look great," Nick smiled. "I can see it does fit."

"Like a glove," Stacy nodded. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Nick replied, grabbing Stacy's hand and leading her out of the hotel. He grabbed a cab and told the driver an address.

"You're excited," Stacy couldn't help but point out.

"Well, I'm on a date with my girlfriend right? Why wouldn't I be excited?" Nick winked and drew Stacy to him, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Here we are," the driver announced some time later. Nick paid the driver, and got out of the car before rushing over to open the door for Stacy.

"Where are we?"

"This is a place we keep in our name, in case any of us comes out here for an extended time. Mainly I come out here to get away from family crazy," Nick explained. He led Stacy down a path that led to the backyard. Right away she smelt the aroma of salty water.

"Are we at the ocean?" She asked as the water came into view.

"We're from Florida, where we lived on the beach. I have a thing for the ocean, which explains this," Nick lifted his sleeve on his right arm, where he showed a tattoo of a great white shark on his upper bicept.

"I like it," Stacy said, running her hand over the picture, causing Nick's heart to skip a beat.

"So, are we just hanging out on the beach all day?" Stacy asked, removing her hand and bringing Nick back to reality.

"Not exactly, ever been out on the water?" He asked, pointed down the beach to a good sized sail boat.

"W-wait, you mean we're going sailing?" Stacy asked, causing Nick to look down at her.

"I was thinking about it, we don't have to if you don't…." But Stacy running toward the boat cut off the last of his sentence. "Does that mean you're okay with it?" Nick asked laughed.

"Let's go!" Stacy shouted back, looking back to see Nick already running and catching up with her. By the time they reached the dock, Stacy had taken her shoes off and was holding them in her hand.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll get us going." Nick said. "The cool thing about this boat is, not only is it a sail boat, it's got a motor in it. So I can get us out faster."

"But fast isn't fun when it comes to boating." Stacy replied.

"We'll still sail when I get them set up, but for now, I'll just power jet us out." Nick laughed, starting the engine. Stacy watched as the coast got smaller until it was just barely a line.

"Nick?" She called out as he stopped the engine.

"Yeah?"

"We can barely see the coast line, what if we drift out more?"

"It'll be fine," Nick replied, climbing up a mast and releasing a sail. "This wind is blowing toward the beach, so that'll direct us back there more than anywhere else. Besides, I think I've been out on the ocean enough to know where I'm going."

"I trust you," Stacy whispered, forcing Nick to look down at her. He could see she was genuinely worried about getting lost on the sea, so he went back to the wheel, turned the engine back on, and moved them closer to the shore.

"That better?" Nick asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, thank you." Stacy replied. "So, you got me out here, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we can go swimming," Nick stated. "We can just laze around on the deck, or if you're hungry I packed a picnic that's sitting below the deck."

"Sitting around in the sun sounds nice." Stacy replied.

"Come on then, I know where to go." Nick said, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the front of the boat. He grabbed a blanket, which he spread out on the floor, and he and Stacy sat on it, looking out into the clear blue water.

"This is beautiful," Stacy commented, looking over the horizon.

"One of the reasons I fell in love with the ocean," Nick nodded, grabbing Stacy's hand. "And now I get to share it with the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"How many chicks have you used that line on?" Stacy teased. Nick chuckled, but his face was still serious.

"None," he replied. "None of the other women I dated would come out here. At least, not as far as this."

"We could have stayed out there. I meant what I said when I trusted you Nick."

"I know, which is why I moved us up a little bit. Don't want to be losing that trust while being stranded in the middle of the ocean do we?"

"I guess not," Stacy replied. They fell silent, but it was a comfortable one. Stacy moved to lay her head on Nick's shoulder again, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"By the way, have you went to your doctor yet?"

"Not yet, I don't go back for few more months." Nick replied, rubbing his thumb over Stacy's shoulder. "I can tell what you've helped me with is working though. It just," Nick sat up, forcing Stacy to sit up with him, looking confused. "If this works so well for me, why not you?"

"Probably because I was born with it. Weak heart muscles is all my body knows."

"It just doesn't make sense to me. You've been working your ass off trying to get better your whole life. I do the exact same things you do, and it only takes a couple months for me to feel anything different."

"Everyone's made differently Nick." Stacy sighed. "Something that's working for you doesn't necessarily mean it will work for me."

"There's got to be something though."

"Nicky, we're out here on this beautiful boat in the amazing ocean, let's not talk about this right now." Stacy pleaded. She had an appointment coming up of her own, and she didn't want to think about it. Right now all she wanted was to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Sun's about to set, how about we head up to the house and watch it, so we're not fighting to find land after it does." Nick suggested.

"Sounds great," Stacy smiled as she followed Nick back to the wheel.

"Hey Nick," Stacy said suddenly as he pulled up to the dock. He looked down at her and saw the contentment in her eyes. "This is probably the best day I've had in years. Thank you."

"It's nothing." Nick smiled, jumping out of the boat and anchoring it to the dock. He reached in and helped Stacy jump out, grabbing her hand and leading her back up to house.

"Here's a good spot," Nick said, sitting on a lounge chair on the back patio. He pulled Stacy down, and she automatically leaned back against him, savoring the feel of his arms around her.

"It really is beautiful out here," Stacy sighed, staring at the golden sky above them.

"Yes it is," Nick agreed, not even looking at the sun anymore. Stacy looked back at him, and noticed how the sun glimmered in his blonde hair. "I think I want to kiss you right now." He whispered.

"I think I want you to," Stacy whispered back. Nick bent his head forward and gently pressed their lips together, but instantly, they felt everything turn into something more urgent and passionate.

"Stacy," Nick whispered, breaking the kiss and drawing back. "I'm sorry, if this is too fast.." But Stacy cut him off with another kiss, turning her body more so she could get more comfortable. Nick's hand went up and down Stacy's back, stopping to run his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Want to go inside?" Nick asked, seeing she didn't want to stop.

"We're here alone right?" Stacy asked.

"We should be, but I don't like taking chances with the paparazzi or anything." Stacy contemplated for a minute, before eventually agreeing to go inside.

Nick had no idea how he made it to the living room, but he knew he couldn't go any further. He started moving down Stacy's neck to the cleavage showing from her tank top and bathing suit top.

"Take this off," Stacy commanded, tugging on Nick's shirt.

"Hey, not so fast," Nick smirked, knowing how hot she was feeling right now. "I put my girlfriend before myself, all the time." He removed her shirt and reached for the nape of her neck for the tie of the bathing suit top. He just touched the bow when the front door swung open.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. Just wanted to thank everyone for the support. It really means a lot if you are. :) There is a visual for this chapter. Url is cgi/set?id=50151729

Again, thank you and more will be coming soonish. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy quickly grabbed her shirt and threw it back on as Nick looked to see who was there.

"Hey Nickel, I didn't know you were going to be here." Leslie, Nick's younger sister, said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Les, spur of the moment thing, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you I guess, spur of the moment." Leslie replied, finally spotting the brunette sitting next to him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-Not really," Nick replied as Stacy blushed a light shade of pink. "Leslie, this is Stacy, Stacy this is my little sister Leslie."

"Nice to meet you," Stacy replied.

"So, this is your new girlfriend." Leslie replied with a small nod of her head. "Nick's told us a lot about you. Don't worry, all good."

"I'm sure it was," Stacy replied, nudging Nick in his side slightly.

"Have you lost weight Nick?" Leslie asked suddenly, looking her brother over again.

"A little yeah, why?" Nick asked, looking down at himself.

"You're looking less flabby than you did the last time I saw you, and I think I see some muscle."

"I finally realized I wasn't living a healthy life, so I started hitting the gym and eating differently," Nick shrugged. "Stacy's been my kind of coach through the whole thing."

"That's good," Leslie said, sitting on the couch as Nick sat on the love seat. Stacy joined Nick, lacing her fingers with his as he grabbed her hand.

"How about we watch a movie?" Nick suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Sounds good," Leslie agreed. "Stacy, there's a bunch of DVDs in that cabinet over there. Look through them and see if one strikes you. Nick, come help me get snacks." Nick rolled his eyes, but followed his little sister anyway.

"Popcorn is a must," Leslie muttered to herself as she grabbed a bag and placed it in the microwave. "Drinks, wine?" Leslie turned around for Nick's answer, but found him staring off into space. "Nick?" Nick's attention snapped to her, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you want wine, a beer, anything?" Nick thought for a moment before looking in the refrigerator. He pulled out a jug of red Hawaiian Punch, and grabbed a couple glasses.

"This will work for Stace and me." he replied, opening the lid and pouring the liquid into the glasses.

"You really are working on changing yourself around." Leslie smiled. "What brought this on? Her?"

"Not completely. She's the main reason I stick on it though." Nick admitted. He sighed and leaned against the counter, staring at the floor as he drew in his courage. "I can't keep this from you guys any longer. I'm not just working to get myself in shape. I'm working on making myself healthy again."

"Healthy? Nick, what's going on with you?" Leslie asked, setting the popcorn she just pulled from the microwave onto the counter.

"All that partying I've done, all the drugs and alcohol. It finally caught up to me. My heart couldn't take it anymore. Pretty much if I would have kept going, I would have been dead by the age of forty. Stacy's been helping me build myself back up."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Leslie asked, looking up at Nick with blue eyes identical to his own.

"I don't know," Nick muttered. "I was scared of how you would react I guess."

"Nick, we love you," Leslie said, grabbing her brother's hand. "Sure we would have been worried and probably freak out a little bit, but we would have been there to support you just as much, you know that."

"I'm the older brother Leslie, I'm supposed to be the one who's strong for you and the others."

"Will you stop with that Nick? We're not little kids anymore." Leslie snapped.

"No, I'm not stopping it, because it's true. It doesn't matter how old we get, I'm the eldest one of us all, I need to be strong for you, for Aaron and Angel, and BJ."

"And part of being strong is knowing when to ask for help." Leslie stated.

"She's right Nick," Stacy said. "Sorry, I wasn't listening, I just caught that last sentence." Stacy turned back to Nick. "Your sister is right Nick. If I would have known you being scared and not wanting to seem weak to them were the reasons you didn't tell them, then I would have done it for you. Believe me, Nick, you need your family in a time like this."

"You don't know my family Stacy," Nick muttered, turning his attention to the floor.

"I'm looking at your sister, and I can tell she truly wants to help you. I know Aaron, and he looks up to you, so he'll do what he can to help you as well."

"The only person who really has problems right now is our Mother." Leslie informed Stacy. "She's still trying to live through Nick and Aaron, but they stopped believing her lies."

"Nick, it's time you tell everyone, including your band members." Stacy said.

"No," Nick said flatly, turning around to open a cabinet, though he couldn't see what he was looking at.

"Nickolas, them knowing will only help you in the long run." Leslie sighed.

"I'm not doing it, just forget it alright. And neither of you are to tell them either. I forbid it." Leslie saw the spark fly in Stacy's eye as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You forbid it?" She asked coolly. "Nick, I'm not sure if you know me very well. I'm not one to get ordered around like that, especially not by my boyfriend."

"I didn't mean it like that," Nick started, but Stacy cut him off by storming out of the kitchen.

"Don't you think I've had enough orders in my life?" Stacy snapped throwing herself on the couch and slipping on her sandals.

"Stacy stop, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." Nick pleaded.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it." Stacy whispered, standing up and pushing past Nick, who quickly grabbed her arm gently and tugged her back to him.

"Stacy, just stop please."

"Let me go Nick." Stacy growled, but Nick had seen the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stacy, is there something you're not telling me?" Nick asked, running his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm scared," she finally managed to choke out. Stacy started to collapse to the ground, but Nick managed to hold on to her and help her on the couch.

"Scared of what?" Leslie asked, sitting on the table in front of the two.

"You went to your cardiologist didn't you?"

"No, but I go in a couple weeks," Stacy sniffled. "They said once I got past a certain point, I should start seeing improvement, but I've had nothing."

"You have a heart condition?" Leslie asked, her eyes going round with shock.

"Same thing Nick has, except I was born with it." Stacy answered her. "I've already had a heart attack when I was sixteen. I do everything I can, but nothing seems to be working."

"Stacy, I'll go to your appointment with you if you want me to." Nick said. "I know, it's scary."

"One condition, tell your family, tell your friends. They need to know Nick."

"I know," Nick sighed. "Fine, I'll tell them soon."

"Promise," Stacy insisted.

"I promise," Nick replied, wrapping his arms around her more securely. Leslie watched her brother interacting with Stacy, noticing just how differently he acted toward her.

"Did you find a movie?" Leslie asked Stacy to break the heaviness in the air.

"Uhm, not yet," Stacy admitted.

"We'll help when we come back in, we're just getting drinks and some popcorn." Stacy nodded and watched the siblings leave the room, looking around the room for the first time. She noticed a picture of Nick, Leslie, Aaron, and two other women she's never met. She knew they were Nick's other little sisters, BJ and Angel.

"Let's see what we have," Nick said, setting the two glasses he was carrying on the table. "None of these struck you?"

"Not really," Stacy replied, sitting and grabbing one of the glasses. "I guess I'm not really into movies."

"What kind of movies do you normally watch?" Leslie asked, looking through the cabinet over Nick's shoulder.

"Anything really," Stacy replied.

"That narrows it down." Nick mumbled. He found a movie he hadn't watched in a long time, and he looked back at Leslie. She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to move to the television to put the DVD in the player.

Sitting on the loveseat beside Stacy, Nick pulled her to him as Leslie started the movie. About twenty minutes in, however, he noticed Stacy was oddly still. He gently looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep.

"I'm taking her to my room," Nick whispered to Leslie, easing himself off the couch before picking her up bridal style. Stacy stirred and her head rested on Nick's shoulder as he carefully carried her down the hallway. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and covered her up before walking back into the living room. Neither he nor Leslie said anything until the movie was over, and Leslie sent him a quick goodnight before heading to her own bedroom.

Nick pulled out his cell phone to send a text to John, letting him know not to worry about Stacy that she was in bed at their family getaway house. He walked into his bedroom, watched Stacy sleep for a minute before sliding in next to her. Though he was exhausted, he didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, his mind wondered to how he was going to tell everyone he's been hiding something as serious as a heart condition for so long. Especially how he was going to tell Brian, who was open about his own heart troubles back when they first started as the Backstreet Boys.

Deciding he would figure out something in the morning, he let himself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it took me a minute to get it out. I've been a little busy with work. =/ Again, thank you, and hopefully I'll be able to get more out soonish. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Nick, there's something I want to talk to you about," John ran up to Nick as the other man was watching Stacy's match on the screen. "You probably haven't been told yet, but next week is Stacy's birthday."

"No, I wasn't told. She'll be 26 right?"

"She's a few months younger than you, so yeah." John nodded. Nick nodded his head back and turned back to the screen just as Stacy fell flat on her back after taking an elbow from Michelle, who she was currently in a storyline with.

"Well, my family's having a party for her at our house, and I was informed that you were to show up no matter what. So, when we go home for the weekend, you're coming with us."

"Okay, no problem." Nick shrugged. "I do have to go take care of something though. Something I promised Stacy last week."

"Go do it, just be back before next week," John replied.

"Let her know?"

'Of course," John nodded. Nick thanked him and went down the hallway to grab his suitcase from Stacy's dressing room. He had called for an emergency band meeting at his place in Tampa, so he had to catch a plane to get there before anyone else arrived.

The flight was uneventful. All he thought about was Stacy's birthday, and what he could get her. He also thought about how he was going to break the news to the others about what he's been going through.

By the time he pulled up to his house in his own car, he was beyond exhausted. Instead of unpacking, he decided to lay on the couch to take a small nap.

~The next day~

Brian walked up to Nick's house with Kevin beside him, both completely confused as to why Nick called this meeting. They noticed Howie and AJ sitting outside the front door, both as confused and concerned and the two cousins.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, looking between Howie and AJ.

"Waiting on you before we get Nick down here," Howie shrugged. He had a bad feeling about this meeting, so he wanted to make sure everyone was there before they bombed Nick with questions. AJ pressed the doorbell, and a few minutes later Nick opened the door.

The first thing they noticed was he had been working out. He had lost a lot of weight, and was starting to get more muscles forming in his arms.

"Damn Nick, hitting the gym enough?" AJ asked, looking Nick up and down before giving him a hug. "Damn dude, are those pecks I felt?"

"This is kinda the reason I called for this," Nick explained, not wanting to beat around the bush right now. "Yes, I've been working out, and I've actually changed my diet as well." He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I know you guys saw it, that I had a problem with alcohol and drugs, but you didn't say anything because it didn't really interfere with the group or anything." Brian opened his mouth to cut him off, but Nick quickly said, "Let me get this out first." Brian nodded, shutting his mouth quickly. "Well, I did have a problem. I was drinking way too much, doing drugs, and there's no excuse for it, I know. I could easily say it was because of what I was going through with my family, what I was going through with the group or whatever, but I can't. In the end, it all came down on me."

"Well, for a while, I kept feeling discomfort in my chest, so I went to my doctor. H-He told me that I had developed Cardiomyapathy."

"Nick, why didn't you tell us?" Brian asked, not being able to stop himself.

"I didn't want you to worry. I've been taking care of it guys. Stacy's been helping me."

"How does she know?"

"I needed someone to talk to when I found out, and I couldn't think of anyone else who was unemotional enough to see how terrified I was." Nick replied, staring at the floor.

"What's she been doing?"

"Everything," Nick whispered. "She knows about this because she was born with it guys. I've been following her advice. She's been my trainer in the gym, and I'm feeling better than I have my entire life."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kevin said, a smile on his face. "And I'm glad you finally came around to telling us."

"We just wish it was sooner though." AJ pointed out.

"I know, I got that same song and dance from my parents and siblings earlier." Nick replied.

"You're really looking good though Nick." Howie spoke up with a smile. "I noticed you starting to look run down. You're getting your old pep back."

"Like I said, I'm feeling better now than I have my entire life."

"Stacy's good for you Nick, don't let this one go."

"I don't plan on it."

~October 22~

"Surprise!" People shouted as Stacy walked into her family home.

"What's this for?" Stacy asked, looking around at all of her family and friends gathered in her parents living room. She spotted Nick standing in a back corner with Leslie and who she knew to be BJ and Angel. John was standing in the middle with his parents and their other brothers.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Carol Cena said to her only daughter, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Stacy said, looking around at the tables of food and drinks. There was a even a table completely covered with nicely wrapped gifts from everyone. "That really doesn't need to be there," she said, pointing to the table. Everyone laughed as they crowded around Stacy, wishing her a happy birthday and squeezing the life out of her with hugs.

"Happy birthday," Nick was finally able to tell her. "I brought Angel and BJ so you can officially meet them."

"Awesome, now you get to meet the rest of the Cena clan as well."

"I thought John was your only brother," Nick muttered, looking around at the four other men standing beside John.

"Nope, I'm the third born, and there's six of us all together." Stacy sighed. "Sorry, I never got to tell you. We've always been pretty busy for me to think about telling you." Stacy grabbed Nick's hand and led him to the corner her family was sitting at.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Nick Carter. Nick, this is my brother Matt, my brother Sean, my brother Steve, and my brother Dan."

"About time we get to meet this guy," Dan said with a wink toward Nick. Nick just smiled, but didn't reply back.

"And these are our parents." Stacy added, ignoring her brother's comment. "This is our mother, Carol, and our father, John. If you're in the same room with my father and my brother, just call my brother dork-o and he should know you're talking to him." Nick let out a little chuckle at that as the elder John walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Nick took it and returned the firm handshake.

"I like this kid," John said to his daughter. "Nice firm handshake, not afraid to be himself in front of others or to stand up in what he believes in."

"You could tell that from a handshake?" Nick asked, surprise in his voice.

"Son, you can tell a lot by the way a man greets people. The way you said hello to Carol shows you're a gentle touch. That's exactly what my daughter needs in her life."

"Thank you Dad," Stacy said quickly, before grabbing Nick's hand and leading him away. "Introduce me to your sisters," she said quickly while Nick coughed back a laugh.

"Hey you two, uno momento." Nick said to his sisters who was staring around the room, most likely to see which man was available. "I'd like you two to meet Stacy. Stacy, this is Angel," he indicated to the brunette. "And this is Bobbi Jean, or BJ." The blonde smiled and waved at her.

"So, that guy over there," BJ asked, pointing to a man over in a corner. Stacy followed her gaze, and had to fight from rolling her eyes. "Is he available?"

"Sorry, no. He's married, to my sister-in-law Caprice."

"Oh, I'm sorry," BJ blushed slightly. Stacy laughed and waved her hand.

"It's fine. You're not the first one to make that mistake," she said.

"So, is today your actual birthday?" Angel asked, looking around at the party guests who were mingling with each other.

"Yes it is. I just turned 26."

"You're Nicky's age." BJ realized with excitement.

"I guess I am." Stacy nodded.

"Stace, we need you for a minute!" John called from across the room. Stacy realized it was him, their parents and their brothers, so she knew something was coming up she wouldn't like.

"Wish me luck," she muttered, squeezing Nick's hand before excusing herself.

"She's adorable Nick," Angel said, watching as she left the room with her family. "She gets the whole big family thing as well. I have to ask though, how serious are you two?"

"It's too early to tell," Nick replied, looking down at his little youngest sister. "I like her a lot though."

"I have a good feeling about this time Nick," BJ spoke up. "You've been through a lot lately, it's time you finally get some happiness."

"I am happy," Nick replied, though he could hear how unconvincing he was himself. "I really am, there's just a few dramatic moments with Mom I wish would just never happen."

"She's trying to get better Nick, but she needs people by her side in order for that to happen."

"Can we not talk about this right now? We're here for my girlfriend's birthday, so, let's focus on that for now." Nick pleaded. BJ and Angel both let the matter drop, but as soon as they returned to the hotel room, they were going to get him talking.


	12. Chapter 12

Stacy followed her family to the garage, which made her heart start to race.

"What did you guys do?" Stacy asked, looking back at her family before feeling someone's hands over her eyes. She could tell they were John's so she couldn't fight him off for anything.

"Step, step," John said.

"John, this is the house we grew up in, I know where the steps are," Stacy growled.

"Stop here," John said after a couple more steps. Stacy stopped and waited for John to tell her to open her eyes. However, after a few minutes, she felt hands grab her own, and opened her eyes, surprised to see Nick standing in front of her.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked, looking around for her family.

"They went back inside. I asked them to get you out here, so I could give you this in private." Nick replied, holding up a black velvet case. "Happy birthday." Stacy opened the case to see a silver heart shaped lock and key pendant with small diamonds detailing the lock.

"It's beautiful Nick," Stacy smiled, looking up at him. "Really, you didn't have to get me anything though. Knowing my brothers, especially John, they probably went above and beyond what they should have."

"I wanted to," Nick shrugged, grabbing the case and pulling the necklace out. He gently clasped it behind her neck, and turned her back around with a proud look on his face. "Stunning," he stated.

"I love it Nicky, thank you," Stacy said, holding the necklace in her hand for a minute. Nick smiled and grabbed her other hand and led her back to the party. The rest of the time remained uneventful for a Cena get together. Stacy opened more presents from her family, which she was right about John spending way too much on her by giving her a new watch, bracelet, and a camera.

"John, next year, you buy me nothing." Stacy growled as she piled everything on the table beside her.

"What, I can't spoil my little sister?" John asked with a smirk.

"I'm 26 John, it's not spoiling, it's showing off, or buying me out. Yeah, you're trying to buy me out. What did you do? Break something while you were at my place last week?"

"You are truly a Cena, your mind automatically goes to a place it shouldn't," John laughed. "I just want to show my appreciation for my sister. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not," Stacy shrugged as Nick looked down at his watch. He sighed as he signaled for Angel and BJ to follow him.

"Leaving so soon?" The elder John asked, standing up as well.

"I have an early flight to Orlando tomorrow. As fun as it was to be on tour with you all, I have to get back to my career."

"I'll walk you guys out," Stacy said, standing up and following the siblings to the front door.

"I'll call you when I land," Nick said, pulling out the keys to his rental car.

"Okay, have a safe flight." Stacy said. She turned to Angel and BJ and smiled at them. "It was really nice to meet the two of you."

"Same here," BJ assured her. "The three of us and Leslie should meet up and get to know each other better."

"Good idea," Angel said.

"I'll give you the details when they get them," Nick rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Stacy. She returned it and smiled as they pulled away.

"Be careful," Stacy whispered.

"Always, same goes to you. Don't go overboard with your matches."

"I'll try," she smiled as their lips melded together again for one last second. Stacy backed away as Nick slid behind the wheel of the car, and, waving, drove down the road and around the corner.

John walked up beside Stacy as she watched the car leave.

"I'm happy for you sis," John commented, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I really am."

"Thanks Johnny, but I still don't want you buying me anything else for my birthday, and after today I'm including Christmas into that."

"Hey, heck no am I skipping out on Christmas," John laughed as they walked back into the house.

"Hey Stace, think we can talk later on tonight?" Nikki asked, finally ready to ask Stacy's opinion on matters.

"Absolutely," Stacy nodded. "We can talk now too if you want."

"Later is okay, I just need to ask your advice on something." Stacy nodded and socialized with more people as the night died down. Soon, it was just the Cena family and Nikki.

"I'm ready for bed," Stacy yawned suddenly, laying her head back against the couch where she was sitting.

"You can crash here tonight, you and Nikki both." Carol said to her daughter as she picked up paper plates and plastic cups.

"Thanks Mama," Stacy said. "Come on Nik, we can go stay in my old room."

"The room of a teenage Stacy Cena? Can't wait," Nikki laughed, following Stacy down a hallway and down a set of basement stairs.

"So, you wanted to talk," Stacy reminded Nikki after they settled into the room. "What's up?"

"I-I was wondering, first of all, how much of an age difference is too much in a relationship."

"Well, if it's like two decades then I'm not for it. But just a few years, then if it doesn't bother the people involved, then they should go for it. You're talking about you and Aaron aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Nichole Lockbourne, I saw it in your eyes the moment you met him." Stacy sighed.

"I tried to avoid developing feelings, but I couldn't stop it."

"Do you like him?" Stacy asked. Nikki nodded, adverting her eyes. "Nikki, do you like him?"

"Yes," Nikki said, looking up into Stacy's eyes.

"Nick's told me flat out that Aaron likes you, so age shouldn't matter. Besides, it's only what, a three year difference. That's nothing compared to what other people are willing to be with."

"You're right," Nikki smiled. "Malia told me the same thing, so did London. You're my best friend though, I just wanted to hear what you had to say."

"I like Aaron, and I'm not jut saying that because he's Nick's brother. He's good for you Nikki."

"I know." They remained silent for a moment. "I like Nick too," Nikki stated suddenly. "And not just because our names are so similar. That actually freak me out to be honest. Nick's good for you though. You're so much happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"I really like him Nikki," Stacy admitted. "I actually think it's becoming more, like…" Stacy's voice trailed off as she looked at the poster she had on her wall. It was a poster of the Backstreet Boys after their album Black and Blue. She looked at Nick, and even in poster form his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

"I know," Nikki smiled, grabbing Stacy's hand. "And you know the way you're looking at him, that's the way I see him looking at you. He's crazy about you."

"I just hope things don't take a turn for the worst. I don't think I'll be able to handle breaking up with him." Stacy looked down at her hands folded in her lap, and mumbled out, "It hurt a lot when Randy broke things off with me for Malia."

"I know it did," Nikki sighed. "If it ever happens though, just think, you have one large family behind you to help you through it." Nikki looked around the room, finding the extensive CD collection sitting on a shelf. "My goodness woman!" Nikki exclaimed. "You really are obsessed with that group!"

"Am not," Stacy smiled, throwing one of her pillows at the other woman. Nikki caught the pillow and laughed, walking back toward the bed and sitting on it. "So, you really think it's okay for me to be with Aaron if I want to be?"

"If he wants the same thing, then I say go for it." Stacy nodded. "Don't let other people's opinion stop you from doing what you want. I know, you're not the go getter I am, but I wasn't always like that either you know."

"I know, even though I don't see how with the brother you have."

"That's exactly what it was, my brother." Stacy admitted. "John knew I wanted to join wrestling, but he knew I wouldn't make it unless I broke out of myself. I guess it took a special person to get you out of your own shell."

"I know you were trying to help, and I was trying hard, but, I don't know it's just, different, with Aaron."

"You don't need to explain, I get it." Stacy smiled. She looked at the time and realized it was getting late since they had a late morning flight to England. "We better get some sleep." She sighed, laying back in the bed. Nikki laid down beside her, and without another word, both women fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Update. I know I've been kinda slacking. I've been working and going through school and just a lot is going on. I'll try to update more when I get into a schedule. :) But thank you all for the support. Again, I'll try to get into a better updating whatever. haha


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Stacy's with Nick tonight?" London asked John as they sat at the kitchen table eating the dinner she had prepared for them.

"Yeah, I guess he just got home from recording his latest album with his band." John nodded, drinking the water he had in a glass in front of him.

"She's really smitten with him isn't she?"

"Okay London," John said suddenly. "All we ever talk about is my sister and our careers. We need to put that to the side for a second, and talk about something much more important."

"Like, what?" London asked uncertainly.

"Us," John stated, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "London, we've known each other how long now?"

"Long enough," she muttered.

"Since day one, I felt something between us. I know you felt it too and do not try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it," London sighed, pushing her plate away from her. "It's just, it's not appropriate John. You're my boss and…"

"I only hired you so I could get close to you. I knew you wouldn't give me a second glance if you thought I wouldn't hire you."

"That's…." London started to protest, but John raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed and admitted defeat. "Absolutely true."

"See, I knew I couldn't let you go, plus you are one amazing chef."

"What do you want from me John?" London asked, sitting back in her chair more. "I have nothing to offer you. I've told you everything about me and my life back home…"

"That's one of the things that drew me to you, the fact that you made better for yourself, for your family. You have the go-getter style that I love seeing in people."

"I don't know John, Stacy is one of my best friends and if this doesn't work out…."

"She won't think any differently of you. You of all people know that Stacy has been waiting for something to happen between the two of us since we met. She hasn't once brought up the topic of me and you being more than what we are now?"

"Yeah, she has, a lot." London admitted. "So, we'll just try it out, see where things lead?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we can do. Test the waters before diving in." London nodded, and smiled as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"So, how about we make this official by you going on a date with me tonight?" John asked, picking up his fork.

"What did you have in mind?" London smiled.

Nikki walked out of her locker room only to run into Aaron Carter.

"Oh, Aaron," she gasped. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, I flew out with Stacy, but I'm heading out later. I have a few press things to do." Aaron said. "I just wanted to come out and see you. I've missed you."

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you. Wait in here and I'll be back soon. I have a promotion thing with Mickie James." Aaron nodded and watched as Nikki ran down the hallway before entering her locker room.

On her way to the entrance, Nikki passed by Stacy, who was talking with John.

"So you're going? That's great. When do you leave?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait, leave, what?" Nikki asked, backtracking.

"You're late Nik, go, I'll tell you when you get back." Stacy pointed out, seeing people getting antsy. Nikki growled and ran to the entrance just as her music started. After the short but impact filled promotion, Nikki went backstage as quickly as she could and walked up to the Cena siblings.

"So, what's going on?"

"After the pay-per-view next month, I'm going to be taking time off. I'm joining Nick and the others on tour to see if I can handle his lifestyle."

"Good idea," Nikki nodded. "I better get going."

"See you around," Stacy called after her, looking toward John with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey, back," Nikki announced as she walked into her locker room. Aaron stood up from the bench and walked to her. "Did you know Stacy was going on tour with Nick and the guys?"

"Really? Hmm, that's a good thing. Gives her a look into his crazy lifestyle."

"He's not that bad is he?" Nikki asked, the concern over Stacy more than evident.

"He's a hell of a lot better than what he was, even a month before he met Stacy." Aaron replied as Nikki sat beside him. "She's doing good for him. More than any of us ever could have." They fell silent for a minute, both getting lost in their own thoughts.

"So, before you left, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Aaron spoke up.

"Oh, uhm, I forgot what it was about…" Nikki said, suddenly losing her nerve. Aaron could tell she was lying, and he shook his head.

"Nikki, you can tell me," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I-I was just wondering what's going on here, between us? What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, looking confused.

"What are we? Are we, are we friends, more than that? What?" Nikki asked.

"I haven't really thought about that," Aaron muttered. He sat back down on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees and staring off into space. "I honestly don't know where we stand right now. You're my best friend, but I'm not sure if I want more than that or not, which confuses me even more."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always known what I wanted, and I've always gone after it. If I liked a girl and wanted a relationship, I worked on getting it. With you, you are my best friend, and it's because of that friendship that I'm not so sure if I want to move forward or not."

"You know, I'm not like most females," Nikki pointed out. "I break up with someone, I can stay friends with them."

"It's not natural though," Aaron started, but Nikki's snort of laughter had him stopping.

"Aaron, in these past few months, you still haven't learned I'm not a 'natural' person? Stacy is more normal than I am and that woman can be crazy with trying to stand out."

"That's one of the things that draws me to you, that you're not a 'natural' woman. You're unique, in the best way possible."

"Well then, why don't we give it a shot."

"If you're sure that's what you want," Aaron shrugged, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's shoulders. She buried her face into his chest, letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked.

"I was just thinking about how Stacey would have reacted to me just now. I'm just starting to break out more, even though she's been working with me since we met."

"You weren't ready for the change," Aaron shrugged. "I'm sure she understands that."

"She's the most understanding person I know." Nikki admitted.

"So," Aaron said after a minute of silence. "What should we do for our first date?"

Malia walked into the living room of her home she shared with Randy. She smiled at the portrait that hung over the fireplace like she did every morning. It was on her wedding day, the entire bridal party standing in an open field. John had been Randy's best man, and Stacy, sweet, forgiving Stacy, was Malia's maid of honor.

"Hey baby," Randy said, walking into the living room and spotting her staring at the picture.

"Hey," Lia replied, tearing her gaze from the picture and smiling at her husband.

"Why do you always stare at that thing?" Randy asked, burying his face in Lia's neck.

"Because, it was the happiest day of my life," Malia said, turning around to face Randy.

"I know we've been over this before, but you're really okay with the fact that Stacy and I are friends right? I mean, you know how we were when we were together."

Malia sighed and snaked her arms around Randy's neck.

"Randy, I told you, if Stacy is okay enough for me and you to be together and married, then I'm okay with the two of you being friends. I know she won't try to get anything out of you, and that you love me for me."

"That I do," Randy smirked, lowering his head to cover her lips with his own.

"Baby, we can't do this right now," Malia groaned. "Remember we have your parents coming over soon."

"I know," Randy growled, lifting his head back up just as the front door swung open.

"Hey butthead!" Nathan's voice called from the entrance.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I know I tried to beat that lesson into you!" Randy replied back, winking at his wife, who laughed and walked away from him.

"Guess you'll have to beat it into me even more," Nathan replied, the shrug obvious in his voice. Randy watched his younger brother plop onto his couch and put his feet on the coffee table, which Randy pushed off before sitting down with him.

"What do you want anyway? I have things to do later and don't have time to deal with your little ass."

"Just wanted to come and see my bro and his wife. It's been a while since I seen you both."

"I know man, we've both been busy. Lia's headlining her own music tour and you know how the scheduling goes with this company."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I never got around to giving you this." Nathan reached into the bag Randy never noticed and pulled out a small wrapped package. "Happy belated birthday bro."

"Dude, my birthday was months ago. You could have saved it for next year."

"Nah, I thought I'd give it to you now," Nathan smiled, still holding the box up. "Besides, if I waited until next year, it would have been a little too late."

Randy, confused, accepted the wrapped up box and tore at the paper. Seeing the box was blank, he opened it, and pulled out a stick that was undeniably a home pregnancy test.

"Dude, are you becoming a father?" Randy asked, looking at the little pink plus sign.

"Not me," Nathan smirked as Malia walked from around the corner. She gave Randy a shy smile, which helped him put two and two together.

"Are you really?" Randy asked, walking up to his wife and placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet," she admitted. "I go to my doctor tomorrow."

"I'm going to be there with you when you go," Randy said.

"That's why I told you now, so you can be there with me."

"I can't believe this," Randy mumbled. "I could be a father soon."

"Congratulations bro," Nathan said. "Well, I did my part, I'll leave you two alone for a while." Lia and Randy watched as Nathan left the house, and Lia turned back to her husband.

"Think we'll be ready for this if it's true?" She asked him, placing her hand on her lower stomach.

"Honey, I'm sure we'll be ready for anything."

~One Month Later~

"Congratulations Lia, I'm so happy for the two of you," Stacy smiled as she walked through the backstage area. Malia just informed her on the pregnancy, and she was one of the first to be told. They decided to wait a little bit to make absolutely sure it was true. The ultrasound from the previous day was enough to bring it to life that they were in fact becoming parents.

"Thanks Stace. So, a little birdie told me you're going on tour with Nick and the others."

"Yep, I finish my storyline out tonight, then I'm on tour with Backstreet Boys for a whole month. After that we'll see what happens."

"Well good luck, I remember being on tour with them when I was just starting out and AJ's girlfriend. Their fans can be pretty extreme at times."

"I took on Lita while John and Randy was in a feud with Matt and Jeff Hardy, I can take extreme."

"That's a different kind of extreme though," Lia sighed. "Just, be careful, okay? Don't be reckless."

"I won't Lia, I promise." Stacy looked up as someone banged on the door.

"10 minutes Stacy!" A crew member called through the door.

"Hey I have to get going. I'll call you back when I'm done." Stacy said. Lia hung up the phone and looked at the television. A sudden uneasy feeling entered the pit of her stomach. She knew Stacy could take care of herself, but something told her the tour wasn't going to go as smoothly as Stacy was thinking it would.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all. Sorry it took so long to get these out. I completely forgot to update on this website. So now you get three chapters today. Hope you enjoy them! :)


	14. Chapter 14

"So, Stacy's with Nick tonight?" London asked John as they sat at the kitchen table eating the dinner she had prepared for them.

"Yeah, I guess he just got home from recording his latest album with his band." John nodded, drinking the water he had in a glass in front of him.

"She's really smitten with him isn't she?"

"Okay London," John said suddenly. "All we ever talk is my sister and our careers. We need to put that to the side for a second, and talk about something much more important."

"Like, what?" London asked uncertainly.

"Us," John stated, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "London, we've known each other how long now?"

"Long enough," she muttered.

"Since day one, I felt something between us. I know you felt it too and do not try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it," London sighed, pushing her plate away from her. "It's just, it's not appropriate John. You're my boss and…"

"I only hired you so I could get close to you. I knew you wouldn't give me a second glance if you thought I wouldn't hire you."

"That's…." London started to protest, but John raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed and admitted defeat. "Absolutely true."

"See, I knew I couldn't let you go, plus you are one amazing chef."

"What do you want from me John?" London asked, sitting back in her chair more. "I have nothing to offer you. I've told you everything about me and my life back home…"

"That's one of the things that drew me to you, the fact that you made better for yourself, for your family. You have the go-getter style that I love seeing in people."

"I don't know John, Stacy is one of my best friends and if this doesn't work out…."

"She won't think any differently of you. You of all people know that Stacy has been waiting for something to happen between the two of us since we met. She hasn't once brought up the topic of me and you being more than what we are now?"

"Yeah, she has, a lot." London admitted. "So, we'll just try it out, see where things lead?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we can do. Test the waters before diving in." London nodded, and smiled as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"So, how about we make this official by you going on a date with me tonight?" John asked, picking up his fork.

"What did you have in mind?" London smiled.

Nikki walked out of her locker room only to run into Aaron Carter.

"Oh, Aaron," she gasped. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, I flew out with Stacy, but I'm heading out later. I have a few press things to do." Aaron said. "I just wanted to come out and see you. I've missed you."

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you. Wait in here and I'll be back soon. I have a promotion thing with Mickie James." Aaron nodded and watched as Nikki ran down the hallway before entering her locker room.

On her way to the entrance, Nikki passed by Stacy, who was talking with John.

"So you're going? That's great. When do you leave?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait, leave, what?" Nikki asked, backtracking.

"You're late Nik, go, I'll tell you when you get back." Stacy pointed out, seeing people getting antsy. Nikki growled and ran to the entrance just as her music started. After the short but impact filled promotion, Nikki went backstage as quickly as she could and walked up to the Cena siblings.

"So, what's going on?"

"After the pay-per-view next month, I'm going to be taking time off. I'm joining Nick and the others on tour to see if I can handle his lifestyle."

"Good idea," Nikki nodded. "I better get going."

"See you around," Stacy called after her, looking toward John with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey, back," Nikki announced as she walked into her locker room. Aaron stood up from the bench and walked to her. "Did you know Stacy was going on tour with Nick and the guys?"

"Really? Hmm, that's a good thing. Gives her a look into his crazy lifestyle."

"He's not that bad is he?" Nikki asked, the concern over Stacy more than evident.

"He's a hell of a lot better than what he was, even a month before he met Stacy." Aaron replied as Nikki sat beside him. "She's doing good for him. More than any of us ever could have." They fell silent for a minute, both getting lost in their own thoughts.

"So, before you left, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Aaron spoke up.

"Oh, uhm, I forgot what it was about…" Nikki said, suddenly losing her nerve. Aaron could tell she was lying, and he shook his head.

"Nikki, you can tell me," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I-I was just wondering what's going on here, between us? What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, looking confused.

"What are we? Are we, are we friends, more than that? What?" Nikki asked.

"I haven't really thought about that," Aaron muttered. He sat back down on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees and staring off into space. "I honestly don't know where we stand right now. You're my best friend, but I'm not sure if I want more than that or not, which confuses me even more."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always known what I wanted, and I've always gone after it. If I liked a girl and wanted a relationship, I worked on getting it. With you, you are my best friend, and it's because of that friendship that I'm not so sure if I want to move forward or not."

"You know, I'm not like most females," Nikki pointed out. "I break up with someone, I can stay friends with them."

"It's not natural though," Aaron started, but Nikki's snort of laughter had him stopping.

"Aaron, in these past few months, you still haven't learned I'm not a 'natural' person? Stacy is more normal than I am and that woman can be crazy with trying to stand out."

"That's one of the things that draws me to you, that you're not a 'natural' woman. You're unique, in the best way possible."

"Well then, why don't we give it a shot."

"If you're sure that's what you want," Aaron shrugged, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's shoulders. She buried her face into his chest, letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked.

"I was just thinking about how Stacey would have reacted to me just now. I'm just starting to break out more, even though she's been working with me since we met."

"You weren't ready for the change," Aaron shrugged. "I'm sure she understands that."

"She's the most understanding person I know." Nikki admitted.

"So," Aaron said after a minute of silence. "What should we do for our first date?"

Malia walked into the living room of her home she shared with Randy. She smiled at the portrait that hung over the fireplace like she did every morning. It was on her wedding day, the entire bridal party standing in an open field. John had been Randy's best man, and Stacy, sweet, forgiving Stacy, was Malia's maid of honor.

"Hey baby," Randy said, walking into the living room and spotting her staring at the picture.

"Hey," Lia replied, tearing her gaze from the picture and smiling at her husband.

"Why do you always stare at that thing?" Randy asked, burying his face in Lia's neck.

"Because, it was the happiest day of my life," Malia said, turning around to face Randy.

"I know we've been over this before, but you're really okay with the fact that Stacy and I are friends right? I mean, you know how we were when we were together."

Malia sighed and snaked her arms around Randy's neck.

"Randy, I told you, if Stacy is okay enough for me and you to be together and married, then I'm okay with the two of you being friends. I know she won't try to get anything out of you, and that you love me for me."

"That I do," Randy smirked, lowering his head to cover her lips with his own.

"Baby, we can't do this right now," Malia groaned. "Remember we have your parents coming over soon."

"I know," Randy growled, lifting his head back up just as the front door swung open.

"Hey butthead!" Nathan's voice called from the entrance.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I know I tried to beat that lesson into you!" Randy replied back, winking at his wife, who laughed and walked away from him.

"Guess you'll have to beat it into me even more," Nathan replied, the shrug obvious in his voice. Randy watched his younger brother plop onto his couch and put his feet on the coffee table, which Randy pushed off before sitting down with him.

"What do you want anyway? I have things to do later and don't have time to deal with your little ass."

"Just wanted to come and see my bro and his wife. It's been a while since I seen you both."

"I know man, we've both been busy. Lia's headlining her own music tour and you know how the scheduling goes with this company."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I never got around to giving you this." Nathan reached into the bag Randy never noticed and pulled out a small wrapped package. "Happy belated birthday bro."

"Dude, my birthday was months ago. You could have saved it for next year."

"Nah, I thought I'd give it to you now," Nathan smiled, still holding the box up. "Besides, if I waited until next year, it would have been a little too late."

Randy, confused, accepted the wrapped up box and tore at the paper. Seeing the box was blank, he opened it, and pulled out a stick that was undeniably a home pregnancy test.

"Dude, are you becoming a father?" Randy asked, looking at the little pink plus sign.

"Not me," Nathan smirked as Malia walked from around the corner. She gave Randy a shy smile, which helped him put two and two together.

"Are you really?" Randy asked, walking up to his wife and placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet," she admitted. "I go to my doctor tomorrow."

"I'm going to be there with you when you go," Randy said.

"That's why I told you now, so you can be there with me."

"I can't believe this," Randy mumbled. "I could be a father soon."

"Congratulations bro," Nathan said. "Well, I did my part, I'll leave you two alone for a while." Lia and Randy watched as Nathan left the house, and Lia turned back to her husband.

"Think we'll be ready for this if it's true?" She asked him, placing her hand on her lower stomach.

"Honey, I'm sure we'll be ready for anything."

~One Month Later~

"Congratulations Lia, I'm so happy for the two of you," Stacy smiled as she walked through the backstage area. Malia just informed her on the pregnancy, and she was one of the first to be told. They decided to wait a little bit to make absolutely sure it was true. The ultrasound from the previous day was enough to bring it to life that they were in fact becoming parents.

"Thanks Stace. So, a little birdie told me you're going on tour with Nick and the others."

"Yep, I finish my storyline out tonight, then I'm on tour with Backstreet Boys for a whole month. After that we'll see what happens."

"Well good luck, I remember being on tour with them when I was just starting out and AJ's girlfriend. Their fans can be pretty extreme at times."

"I took on Lita while John and Randy was in a feud with Matt and Jeff Hardy, I can take extreme."

"That's a different kind of extreme though," Lia sighed. "Just, be careful, okay? Don't be wreckless."

"I won't Lia, I promise." Stacy looked up as someone banged on the door.

"10 minutes Stacy!" A crew member called through the door.

"Hey I have to get going. I'll call you back when I'm done." Stacy said. Lia hung up the phone, looking at the television, and sudden uneasy feeling entering the pit of her stomach. She knew Stacy could take care of herself, but something told her the tour wasn't going to go as smoothly as Stacy was thinking it would.


	15. Chapter 15

"First music video without Kevin," AJ muttered, looking around the dock they were sitting on. Nick nodded, knowing how AJ was feeling right now. It was weird not having Kevin on set with them, but he made his choice, and they were supporting him no matter what.

"Where's Stace?" Brian asked Nick, looking around.

"Down on the beach," Nick replied, looking over the railing and spotting her wading in the water. She looked up at him and smiled, waving her hand. She didn't notice the wave coming in, and stumbled at the force the wave hit her with. Nick smiled and turned back to his band mates, who was watching him with smiles on their own faces.

"I never seen you so happy Nick," Howie commented.

"I've only felt this happy once in my life, and that was when we first started as the Backstreet Boys," Nick admitted. "When our sounds started getting recognized."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Brian asked, seeing the twinkle in Nick's eye. He knew the look because it was how he looked at his own wife, and how Howie and Kevin looked at their wives.

"It's still a little too early to be thinking like that Bri," Nick muttered, staring down at the dock. He had been thinking along those lines though, even just briefly, and he knew Brian was right. To him, it's like Stacy was the one Nick had been searching for all his life. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

After shooting that day, Nick took Stacy back to their hotel room. The sun had kissed her skin, giving her a natural glow.

"Have fun?" Nick asked her as she laid down in one of the beds. Stacy smiled and nodded, leaning on her elbow to watch him gather clothes for a shower.

"I thought I was supposed to be expecting crazy screaming fan girls at every corner!" Stacy called out to him. Nick walked back into the room, his shirt removed from his body. Stacy couldn't help but look him up and down.

"We're just working on a music video," he pointed out. "Just wait for the concerts and special appearances we'll have to make later on." He winked and walked back into the bathroom, where Stacy heard the shower turn on.

Laying her head back, she started to drift off when her cell phone rang. Sighing, she walked to the desk where she left it and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Stace," John's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Johnny," she replied as Nick walked out of the bathroom.

"Man I got sand everywhere from that damn scene," he grumbled, taking his dirty clothes to the balcony.

"What's up John?" Stacy asked, laughing silently at Nick.

"Just wanted to see how things are going, sounds like it's not so well for Nicky over there."

"They did a video shoot for a music video today. Nick had to lay on a beach towel in the sand and now he's shaking the sand out of his clothes."

"Fun," John mumbled, causing Stacy to laugh again.

"It's going good John. No crazy obsessive fans yet. Just riding in the bus and watching them do their video."

"Okay, just stay safe sis. Same goes for the rest of them."

"I'll pass the message." After they hung up, Stacy walked out to the balcony with Nick, who was leaning against the railing and watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Overprotective brother duty again?" Nick asked with a small smile.

"He means well, he just hasn't learned boundaries yet," Stacy shrugged, wrapping her arm around one of Nick's. He smiled at the flutter he felt in his heart from the small connection.

"So I think tonight is a movie kind of night." Nick said after they were silent for a long moment. "We have to be up to finish the video tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me, as long as it's not another chick flick. I can live without those every time we watch a movie."

"What do you want to watch then?" Nick asked, grabbing up the remote. He flipped through the guide and Stacy noticed Resident Evil: Afterlife was coming on. She grabbed the remote and turned it onto that.

"Okay with you?" She asked, handing the remote back to Nick.

"Hell yeah," he said, laying back against the pillows and drawing Stacy to him. It got halfway into the movie when Nick noticed Stacy was really still. He looked down, and noticed she was already asleep. He shook his head and went back to watching the movie. After tomorrow the true test of if Stacy could handle his life would begin, but he knew she would pass with flying colors.

"To you, to you!" Nick sang. "Baby Imma tell you every time you leave I'm inconsolable!" He looked up and into Stacy's eyes. "I'm inconsolable…"

"And that's a wrap!" The director called out.

"He's more passionate now," Brian commented to Howie as Nick went straight to Stacy.

"He's in love, more than I've ever seen him," Howie agreed. "I got to be honest with you though Brian, I think he's getting in a little over his head here."

"Why?"

"All he thinks about is Stacy, all he talks about is her. It's almost like he's forgetting he has his own life."

"Howie, you were the exact same way with Leigh, and I was the same way with Leighanne. Their relationship is still young, in the honeymoon phase. Give it time, and they'll slow down."

"That's just it, he's this way now, how will he be if they do slow down and Stacy decides she doesn't want Nick anymore? I don't want him to be crushed or anything."

"Neither do I," Brian pointed out. "But if it happens, then it happens, and we'll just have to be there for him if it does."

"I don't see it happening though," AJ spoke up behind them. "I talked to Lia a couple days ago, and she told me that Stacy is the happiest she's ever seen her. She was really smitten over Orton, and it nearly killed her when he broke things off. If that was how she was after two years, I would have hated to have seen her when the break up actually happened."

"Seriously," Howie muttered, watching the couple talking with each other.

"So, ready for the actual tour?" Nick asked as they made their way to the van that would take everyone back to the hotel.

"You bet I am."

"Crazy fan girls and all?"

"Nick, I'm on tour with my boyfriend, his best friends, and one of my favorite bands. Bring on those crazy girls." Nick laughed as he stood back to let her enter the van first. Brian looked toward AJ and Howie before following them into the van.

"Let's do this," AJ shouted, jumping up and down and bouncing the van. Stacy laughed as she fell sideways into Brian.

"Whoa, go the other way," he laughed, pushing her back towards Nick.

"Where are we going first?" Howie asked AJ, causing the other man to stop bouncing, which Stacy was grateful for. The rest of the ride to the hotel was filled with AJ and Howie talking about the tour schedule. Stacy leaned her head back against the seat and let her eyes close, not realizing she dozed off until Nick gently shook her awake.

"We're here," he told her as Brian followed AJ out of the van. She followed Brian up to their floor, and Nick led her to the hotel room they were staying the night in.

"So, this is kind of nice, having you here after a long day of filming." Nick sighed, drawing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. He left his hand drift on her arm, sending tingles up and down her entire body.

"Are you purring?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Almost," Stacy smiled, snuggling into Nick's side more.

"Well, get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling tomorrow." Nick kissed her head, and soon, he felt her breathing even out.


	16. Chapter 16

Stacy stood on the side of the stage, watching Nick and the others as they sang and danced their hearts out. After three weeks of touring, she found their schedule to be as crazy as her own, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

The song they were performing ended, which gave Nick the chance to glance toward the side of the stage.

"Have you asked her yet?" Brian asked, looking toward Stacy.

"Not yet, later on tonight," Nick answered as the music for their next song started. It was possibly Stacy's favorite song on the new album. The show ended quickly, which Stacy was slightly sad about.

"So," Nick said while they were sitting in the dressing room. "Stacy, something was brought up, and I feel like we as a band should talk to you about it."

"What?" Stacy asked slowly. If she learned anything about the guys after nearly a month on tour with them, it was that they were a bunch of pranksters.

"We're going to be working on a new single, and we have this idea. The only thing is, we need a female. We were wondering if you wanted the part?" AJ spoke up.

"What would I have to do?" Stacy asked.

"Just smile for the camera, looking as pretty as you are," Brian answered her.

"Careful Frick, your wife might get jealous," Nick winked at his best friend. Brian scowled at him, but laughed as Nick threw a pillow at his head.

"So, what do you say Stacy? You in?" Howie asked.

"What song is it?"

"Only your favorite from the new album," Nick replied, sitting next to her on the chair. "Helpless When She Smiles."

"Really?" Stacy gasped. When the four band members nodded, Stacy couldn't help but shriek.

"Okay, I'll do it." She finally agreed.

"Awesome!" AJ shouted. "We start filming next week, so we'll get you prepped and everything."

"Can't wait," Stacy smiled.

~One Week Later~

"Ready Stace?" Brian called out to her as she stood in the middle of the field. The black dress she wore fit her like a glove, and the autumn sun brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

"Let's do it!" She called back. They started playing the song through loud speakers, and Stacy automatically got into character. By the end of the take, she was dancing a little and having a good time, while still playing this appealing, sexy woman.

"She's good dude," AJ whispered to Nick as the director yelled "cut!" Nick had to admit AJ was right. She was a natural in front of the camera.

"Okay, we need more shots of the guys performing, so Stacy, come on back here and guys, in front of the camera."

"Here," Nick said, quickly placing Stacy's sweater on her shoulders. "Having fun?" Nick asked.

"A blast," Stacy smiled. "They need you go," she said. She stood beside a place where they had a small space heater going, knowing that she would end up with cold chills even though they were in California. The hills still got breezy, and made it a bit chilly for a no sleeve sun dress.

"I'm a house of cards in a hurricane, a reckless fire in the pouring rain." She heard them start to sing. She watched Nick, amazed and stunned that he was the same man she met just about a year ago.

"But I'm helpless when she, smiles," Nick sang out, causing Stacy to actually smile. What she didn't realize was a camera man had his camera on her, so he filmed her actual reaction.

"Cut! Wonderful!" The director called out again.

"She's beautiful and does amazing when she's acting, but, her natural reaction is just, stunning to me." Brian overheard someone whispering.

"She's a woman in love, that's one of the most beautiful things you can capture on film," the director replied. Brian knew Nick and Stacy was getting closer and closer. He didn't think it would be that obvious to everyone though that they were both head over heels.

"Carter can't keep his eyes off of her." The man from before pointed out.

"Like I said, love, it's a beautiful thing." The director walked away, while the camera man took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Brian!" Nick called suddenly.

"What's up?" Brian asked, jogging up to him.

"I was just thinking about everything we've done so far, and it's just, something's missing. Remember that small lake we passed up getting here?"

"Yeah," Brian replied slowly.

"Think we can convince Stacy to take a dip in it and act in front of it?"

"What?" Stacy's shrieked from behind them. "No way, no. It's cold enough up here with just the mountain breeze. How frozen do you think I'll be if I go swimming in a lake? Not to mention we don't know what's in that lake."

"Stace, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just thought it would give the video a little bit more, I don't know, naturalness." Nick shrugged. He suddenly smirked, and drew her closer to him. "I also would have warmed you up myself. You know, take you to the hotel, cuddled in the bed, my body heat mixing with yours. Of course, we probably wouldn't be responsible for our own actions by that time…" Stacy glared at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, and getting angry at herself for falling for it.

"Arg, fine!" She growled. "But if I get sick, you're my nurse until I get better." She replied.

"Deal," Nick nodded. Stacy glanced over toward Brian, who just shrugged and held up his hands.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it," he insisted. "Hey Stacy, can I take it you're a risk taker?" Brian asked suddenly.

"I like to think I am," she replied slowly.

"Don't agree Stacy. I know what he wants. There's a hill over there that he wants to take the SUV down but he doesn't want to go by himself."

"What hill?" Stacy asked. Nick turned around and pointed, and Stacy ran to look at it.

"I'll go!" She called back after a minute.

"What? No!" Nick called out.

"Come on Nick! It'll be fine," Stacy assured him. She climbed into the passenger seat while Brian jumped behind the wheel.

"Where are they going?" AJ asked Nick as he watched them.

"Down that damn hill," Nick replied, running to the edge of the hill. He watched, noticing that Brian was only easing himself over. He relaxed because he knew now that Brian wasn't going to go full speed. Whatever speed they had would come from the decline. When they stopped at the bottom of the hill and they both got out, Nick released the last of his pent up breath.

"That was fun Nick! You should try it!" Stacy shouted up to him.

"No thanks, one heart attack is enough for me for one day!" He shouted back to her, though he was smiling while he said it.

"Let's get back to work guys!" Howie called down beside Nick. Brian drove the SUV back up the hill and to where they knew a lake was. When the SUV stopped, Stacy got out, took off her flats, and jumped into the lake.

"Whoa!" She screamed as the cold hit her.

"Cold?" Nick smirked. Stacy swam closer to him, and when she knew she was in reach, used her hands to splash water on him.

"You tell me!" She called, climbing out of the lake and immediately shivering from the cold.

"Okay we'll get this done quick," the director assured Stacy. Though everyone knew she was freezing by now, she forced her lips to stop shivering and got into character. They took about fifteen takes before they declared it a wrap on Stacy and the band.

"Here," Nick said, taking the blanket Howie offered him and throwing it around Stacy's shoulders. She cuddled into him, trying to feel his body heat through the blanket.

"Y-You owe me," she shivered out.

"I know, I promise, I'll make it up to you," Nick replied, running his hand up and down her back to give her some friction heat.

"Get her in the van and turn the heat on. She can change in here as well." Brian said, handing Nick the keys. He nodded and helped her into the van, starting the engine and putting the heater on full blast. After a few minutes, Stacy started to regain feeling in her hands and fingers.

"I think I can get changed now," she said, blowing into her hands.

"I'll be right outside," Nick told her before climbing out. Another minute went by, and Stacy emerged dressed in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and regular sneakers.

"Better?" he asked her, grabbing her cold hand.

"A little, still freezing." She answered him, taking her free hand and putting it on the small of his back, under his shirt. He hissed at the sudden cold to warm contact, but recovered quickly.

"I love you Stacy," Nick whispered in her ear, not able to stop himself.

"I love you too," Stacy whispered back. They didn't notice the other guys watching them, glancing between each other with looks of concern.

"I'm happy for them, but I just have a bad feeling." AJ finally confessed. "Nick's got a lot of struggling going on, and he's not one to talk it out with anyone."

"I know," Brian replied. "And with him getting over drugs and alcohol, that just adds way too much more."

"But it's Nick guys, he knows now that he has a lot more to live for now. Especially with a new girlfriend and a chance at a long happy life with her, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it."

"I hope not dude." AJ mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

Before any of them knew it, it was coming to the end of Stacy's time on tour with the Backstreet crew. She had to get back to work, which she knew she needed to hit the gym because she wasn't able to keep up with her exercise.

"Let's go to the gym," Stacy suggested to Nick, knowing he had nothing to do until late tomorrow.

"Sure," Nick replied with a shrug. He knew how Stacy cared about her heart health, which he was understanding completely.

They left and reached the gym, Stacy heading straight for the treadmill. Nick decided to join her by jumping on the machine next to her, but he knew talking wasn't an option because she put her earbuds in. When she had those in, there was no communication until she took them out. While she was running, she started singing, something Nick came to find as soothing as it was amusing.

"What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long, and goodnight. So long and goodnight." Nick smiled and shook his head. She was listening to My Chemical Romance. He was a fan, but not as much as she was.

"Hey, you're Nick Carter," someone behind him said. Nick turned his neck to see a toned, petit female wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of skin tight shorts.

"Yeah, I am," Nick nodded, turning back to his own workout.

"Mind if I take a picture with you?" Nick knew he couldn't refuse politely, so he decided to skip the drama and take the picture. Stacy, not trying to get into his business, forced herself to keep up her running.

"Thank you," the woman said as she walked away. Nick got back onto the machine, and noticed that Stacy was running harder than usual.

"Hey, settle down whirlwind," Nick joked. "You're running in place, not away from zombies." Stacy didn't reply, she just kept running, soon just giving up on the machine altogether.

"Stace!" Nick called, stopping his own treadmill and chasing after her. "Stacy wait." he said, catching up to her in just a few strides. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just got tired of the treadmill. I think I'll go run a few laps around the track," she said, trying to start walking again.

"Stacy, I know you better." Nick mumbled. "It has to do with that girl wanting the picture. I couldn't just be rude and say no and cause drama."

"That has nothing to do with it," Stacy snapped before she could stop herself.

"So you are ticked off at me." Nick nodded. "Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing Nick," Stacy sighed. She looked around and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a quiet corner. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "I guess I just…"

"Got a little jelly?" Nick asked in reply, a small smile on his face.

"I don't get jealous," Stacy replied, too quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. "Fine, I guess a little."

"Stace, you have nothing to worry about," Nick assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you and only you. Besides if anyone should be jealous it's me."

"Why?"

"Cause, you go out on national television barely dressed. All these guys get to see what should only be seen by me."

"Occupational hazard," Stacy shrugged. Nick chuckled and drew her closer to him. "I'm sorry." She repeated again.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I get half naked women that come up for a picture. That's my occupational hazard."

"If I remember right, I was one of those half naked women when we first met."

"Well, you were hot that day, but you didn't freak out."

"I was in character when you walked up to me." Stacy confessed. "If I hadn't been, I probably would have been screaming." Nick laughed and looked around the gym.

"Now, I think I really am going to go run the track," Stacy told Nick. "Just about five laps. I need to stay in shape for when I go back to work."

"That's in a couple weeks isn't it?" Nick asked as they started walking to the door that lead to the track.

"Yep," Stacy sighed, her hand slipping into Nick's. Once she was standing in between two white lines, she smirked toward Nick. "Race?"

"You're on," he replied, stretching out his legs. He looked up, and around when he realized Stacy had already started running.

"Cheater!" he called as she laughed back at him. He started after her, and caught up quicker than he thought he would. He realized then that Stacy had slowed down greatly, and her face had paled.

"Stacy?" he asked, finally reaching her just as she stopped, doubled over with her hands on her knees. "Hey Stace!"

"Can't, breathe," she gasped finally, clutching at her chest. Nick noticed just in time that she started to collapse.

"Stacy!" Nick called out, feeling the cold sweat she had broken out in. He pulled out his cell phone, and quickly dialed for an ambulance. After explaining what was going on, he was told the ambulance would be there within a few minutes.

"Hey man, is everything okay?" a guy passing them asked.

"No, my girlfriend just collapsed. An ambulance is on the way," Nick replied. "Stacy, stay with me honey," he said, stroking her hair from her forehead. She was still gasping, but it was getting weaker.

"I'll go show them back here," the stranger said. Nick barely heard him.

"Nick," she gasped out in a cough.

"Save your breathe," he said just as two paramedics rushed to them.

"What happened?" One asked Nick.

"We were running the track, then she just stopped and had trouble breathing." Nick told them. "She's got Cardiomyopathy. Do you think it has something to do with that?"

"It's likely," the paramedic replied as the other checked her vitals.

"Breathing is shallow, heart rate is 55 BPM, we need to get her to the hospital quick."

"55 BPM? That's low isn't it?" Nick asked.

"The average heart rate is 60-100 beats. So it's not extremely low, but with her heart condition, we can't take any chances." The guy checking on Stacy replied. The stretcher was brought around, and by this time many people were gathering around. Nick climbed into the back of the ambulance, and held her hand the entire trip to the hospital. As soon as she was taken back, Nick knew it would be a long time before he heard anything, so he stepped outside, cell phone in hand again.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Brian answered his phone.

"Bri-I…" his voice trailed off, realization of what was going on finally hit him full force.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"I-I'm at the hospital right now Brian. It's Stacy, she just, collapsed."

"What? What happened?" Nick explained how they were running, and how Stacy suddenly started gasping and then finally collapsed.

"I'm scared man, she was so damn pale when they took her back."

"What hospital are you at?" Brian asked, looking up as AJ and Howie walked in. He listened to Nick as he stood up and grabbed a pair of shoes. "Hang tight bro, we're on our way." Brian assured him before hanging up. "We gotta go," he said, throwing on his shoes. "Nick and Stacy were at the gym and Stacy just collapsed on him."

"Shit," AJ muttered before running out of the room. Howie was bunking with Brian for the night, so he just grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and the keys to his rental car.

"I'll drive" he told Brian and AJ when he came back in. He knew AJ was freaking out as was Brian. He was scared, but he knew to keep a cool head about himself when someone takes a medical turn for the worse.

"Come on then. They took her to the Chicago General Hospital," Brian told him. Howie nodded and climbed behind the wheel.

Meanwhile, Nick stared at his phone. He knew he should call John, Stacy's brother, but he didn't want to get him wound up, or catch him at a bad time.

Sighing, he knew he didn't have a choice, so he opened his phone and found the name JC, which he used to mean "John Cena."

"Nick? What's up man?" John answered the phone with. "Stacy isn't giving you too much hell is she?"

"T-That's the thing John," Nick sighed, knowing he couldn't stall. "Look, John, I'm sorry. If I knew this would have happened, I never would have agreed to go…."

"What happened?" John asked instantly. Nick heard a clang, and could only imagine what that was.

"Stacy's in the hospital right now John. We went to the gym and started running the track. I don't know exactly what happened, but she started gasping and just collapsed all together."

"Fuck it Stace!" John growled, so suddenly Nick dropped his phone. He picked it up just in time to hear something about the hotel.

"What?" Nick asked again.

"Are you at the hotel right now, or is anyone?"

"The others are on their way here, I think Jenn, our tour manager, is still there."

"Does she have access to your room?"

"Always does." Nick replied. "John, what are you getting at?"

"I bet you ten to one that Stacy ran out of her heart medication and never said anything. I knew she was do for a refill, but I never knew exactly when. If she doesn't take that medicine, her heart has to work overtime to keep blood pumping through her veins."

Before Nick could reply, Brian, Howie, and AJ walked up to him.

"Hey man, I think we have a problem," AJ said right off the bat. He held up a clear orange bottle with a white lid, and it was completely empty.

"Damn it Stacy," Nick muttered, letting his head fall. "You were right John. She ran out and never told us. Alex is showing me the bottle right now."

"Tell the doctors and get that prescription filled back up." John told him.

"Don't worry, I'm taking it straight in, and Stacy and I are going to have a very nice, very long talk about this."

"Just don't over do it right now Nick. She's strong when she's on those things, but when she stops taking them, she could break in a moments notice."

"Thanks John," Nick said. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Nick," John said before hanging up his phone. Nick took the pill bottle from Alex and went inside just as the doctor called out for the party for Stacy.

"Right here," Nick said.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancé," Nick told him, which caused Brian, AJ, and Howie to look at him.

"Well sir, your fiancée had a minor heart episode. I assume you know she has a heart condition?"

"Yes sir, what I didn't realize was that she ran out of her medication." Nick held the bottle up to him, and the doctor sighed.

"It says here that she has cardiomyopathy." He frowned, creasing his eyebrow. "This medication isn't for that."


	18. Chapter 18

"What's it for then?" Nick asked, his own heart racing. Brian took the bottle, and his eyebrows raised.

"Nick, did you ever pay attention to what these are?" Brian asked.

"Of course I did," Nick replied.

"I know it was a long time ago, but you don't remember that I was on the same thing back in the mid-90s?"

"This is what you were on?" Nick asked, looking at the bottle.

"I had a Septal Defect, a hole in my heart," Brian explained to the doctor. "This is the same medication I was taking before I had to have open heart surgery."

"Well, I hate to say this, but that's exactly what Ms. Cena has. I don't know the extent of it, but I'm pretty certain that it could come to where she would have to have open heart surgery."

"That's why the exercising never worked for her the way it did for you." Howie realized suddenly.

"But wait, what about her regular doctor?" Nick asked suddenly. "She saw a cardiologist regularly. If he knew it was this, and knew it was getting so bad, wouldn't he have known surgery would be in her future?"

"Nick, as much as I hate to say it, I think maybe Stacy wasn't as honest with you as you think she was when you first met."

"Can I go see her?" Nick asked. The doctor nodded and told Nick the room number. He didn't bother knocking on the door. He just walked straight in.

"Did you know?" Nick asked, sitting beside her bed.

"Know what?" Stacy replied weakly.

"That it wasn't Cardiomyopathy that was wrong with you. That you had a hole in your heart that was slowly getting worse?" When Stacy didn't reply, Nick knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"I was scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what?" Nick asked, more gently after seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't lie to you," she said. "When we first met, it was just cardiomyopathy. Remember I had an appointment about a month after you told me about your own condition?" When Nick nodded, she continued. "That's when I found out the hole started forming. I didn't want to concern you, so I just didn't tell you."

"That's why you avoided the question when I asked how the appointment went," Nick realized suddenly. Stacy nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you never told me you ran out of your medication."

"I just ran out this morning, after taking my last pill. That didn't affect me as badly as you think it would have." She sighed and sat up a little straighter. "I've been here once before Nick, I never wanted to be here again."

"Well, I have some bad news for you sweetie, but by what the doctor was telling me, you'll soon be seeing a lot more of a hospital. He said that your condition's progressed to where you'll more than likely have to have open heart surgery."

"I can give you my doctor's name, even though I'm not sure he's still around," a voice behind Nick said. "I went through the same thing years back, remember hearing about it?"

"Yeah, I do," Stacy replied. Nick could see in her eyes the thought of the surgery was scaring the living hell out of her. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth.

"Hey," he said gently. "Listen to me. If it comes down to it, you're not going to be alone. I was stupid when Brian had to go through his surgery. He's my best friend, has been since '93. He's my best friend and he had to go through it, and I wasn't there for him. I regret it every day I look at him and his family. I'm not going to do the same thing to you."

"It'll be alright if it comes down to it Stace," Brian spoke up. "I mean look at me." Stacy smiled as the door opened again. Alex and Howie followed her doctor into the room.

"I looked over the tests, and they show that your condition is serious enough to where right now, the hole is life threatening. I'm going to release you since you live in Florida. However, I want you to check in with your regular cardiologist, and schedule yourself for the open heart surgery."

"Nobody will be there to help me," Stacy replied.

"And if it's as bad as you're saying, I think the sooner, the better." Nick said.

"You're right," the doctor sighed.

"I can go home to Massachusetts," Stacy said. "My parents and brothers will be there to help me."

"Don't forget I'll be there too," Nick said.

"Nick, I know you want to be there, but you have the tour." Stacy said, squeezing his hand gently.

"Only for a couple more weeks. I'm sure I'll be able to get out of it for you."

"You can't do that Nick, what about your fans?"

"They don't mean as much to me as you do." Stacy felt tears spring to her eyes at his statement.

"I'll have my parents and my brothers fussing over me Nicky," Stacy sighed. "How crazy do you think it'll drive me if you're hovering over me as well?"

Nick saw her point, even if he didn't want to agree it was true.

"Fine," he said finally. "For the sake of your sanity, I'll stay on tour. But as soon as it's over, I'm coming back to you."

"Deal," Stacy smiled.

"I'll be right back," Nick said, standing up and kissing her head. He walked into the hallway and into a bathroom.

"Any news?" John asked the minute he answered his phone.

"Did Stacy tell you that her condition got worse?" Nick asked.

"What, no. What do you mean worse?"

"She has a hole in her heart valves now." Nick informed him. "T-They're saying that she needs surgery on her heart."

"Damn," John muttered. "So what's happening?"

"I'm escorting her back to Massachusetts. We'll tell your parents what's going on, and she'll stay there for the surgery and recovery."

"What kind of surgery is this?" John asked, running his hands over his face. Randy, who was sitting across the table from him, gave him a confused look. John just held up a finger, showing him to hold on. "So, your band mate Brian had it, and he went through the same thing, and he turned out okay?" John listened, a mixed look of worry and relief in his eyes.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." John hung up the phone again, and let his head fall into his hands.

"What's up?" Randy asked, taking a swig of the beer in front of him.

"It's Stacy, her heart's getting worse on her." John told him. "To make a long story short, she has to have open heart surgery."

"Fuck," Randy muttered. He glanced down at his watch, and cursed when he realized it was time for them to head to the arena.

Backstage, John passed Vince in the hallway.

"Vince, I need a few minutes at the beginning of the show." John told him. "I just got some news about Stacy."

"Head on out," Vince said.

In the middle of the ring, John stood and stared at the ground. Randy was backstage with Nikki, Malia, London, and Aaron who was visiting Nikki for a few days.

"As most of you know, my little sister Stacy took a leave of absence to go on a tour with her boyfriend and his band. Well, I just received a call from her boyfriend earlier today, and it seems she will be out of commission longer than she planned." Vince, watching on a monitor in the hallway, watched as his top superstar started choking on his own tears.

"Since she was born, Stacy has been fighting a heart condition. She's never been shy about telling people that. Well, the two of them were in the gym, and she collapsed on him. It turns out the problem with her heart was worsening, and she wasn't telling anyone. Well, it escaladed to where now, she has to undergo open heart surgery."

"I'm sure she would love to be here giving you all a show, but right now, it's just not possible." John said after a minute of listening to the crowd. There was a mixture of boos and awes. Stacy was watching in her hospital room, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Nick looked back at her, and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Is that from John, the crowd, nerves, or all of the above?" He asked.

"All of the above." Stacy whispered, giving Nick a weak smile. Nick shook his head and, after removing his shoes, climbed onto the bed right beside her. After a little bit of adjusting, they were both laying down comfortably on the bed. The doctor already said that tomorrow they were planning on moving her to a hospital in Boston. After her surgery and recovery, their parents are going to take her back to their house. By that time, Nick will be about done with his tour, so he would meet up with her at the house.

"Tell me it'll be okay Nicky," Stacy whispered suddenly, watching her brother heading into the backstage area.

"It'll be okay Stacy," Nick told her, bringing her closer to him. "I promise you, it'll be fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Nick woke to his cell phone ringing. He jumped and quickly silenced the ringer, not wanting to wake up Stacy. He looked down and realized it was his mother calling him, and that it was four in the morning. He quietly left the room and dialed her back, rubbing his hand over his tired, irritated eyes as he stared at the early morning sky.

"Nickolas, why didn't you answer?" His mother asked as she answered her own phone.

"Hello to you too mother," Nick grumbled. "In case you forgot, it's four in the morning here. I was asleep."

"Oh, well, I need your help son." Nick sighed, knowing exactly what she was asking for. The same thing she always wanted.

"Mom, can this wait?" Nick asked turning away from the window. "I'm kind of in the middle of an emergency with Stacy. She's in the hospital and is getting ready for heart surgery."

"This is an emergency Nickolas; I was just in the hospital."

"For what and why didn't you tell anybody?" Nick asked, his heart leaping into his throat. First Stacy, now his mother.

"I was having trouble breathing, and was about to pass out. They said I had an anxiety attack. And Leslie knew about it. I can't control that she didn't tell you."

"Yeah okay," Nick said. "I'll let you know what's going on."

"Thank you honey, I knew I could count on you." Nick didn't reply. He just hung up the phone and shook his head. Why did he think his mother might actually be unselfish enough to be concerned over his girlfriend?

Thinking, he realized it was two in the morning in California, where Leslie and their mother was living. He knew his sister wouldn't be asleep. She was as big a night owl as he was. He called her phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Nick, you're up late." Leslie answered. "It's what, 5 where you are?"

"4," Nick corrected her. "Les, I just got a call from Mom. Was she in the hospital recently?"

"No, not since her scare two years ago," Leslie replied. "Why?"

"She's up to her old tricks again," Nick grumbled. "Can you talk to her, I can't handle this right now. Stacy is in the hospital and I'm worried enough over her as it is."

"What happened to her?" Leslie asked. Nick realized he never called his family. Mainly because they only met Stacy a few times. He explained about her heart condition and how they were preparing for her to have open heart surgery.

"Goodness Nick, I'm so sorry," Leslie mumbled. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you Leslie, and sorry I didn't tell you. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine," Leslie replied. "Though, isn't Aaron dating her best friend? I would think he would have told us."

"You would think so, but you know Aaron," Nick chuckled affectionately, shaking his head. "I better get back in there before Stacy realizes I'm gone. She is freaking out and doesn't need to anything else added to her."

"Okay, I love you bro." Leslie said before they hung up. Nick walked back into the room, smiling to see Stacy still fast asleep. He sat back down on the cot the nurses had brought in for him, and stared out the large window. Now he had to decide what to do about his mother. He hoped Leslie would talk her out of asking him for help. He knew he couldn't' refuse her, but he also knew now that she just wanted the money to play with, and he was done giving in just so she could blow his hard earned money.

The sheets rustling brought his attention back to Stacy. She was still asleep, but it seemed like she was waking up. Sure enough, her eyes opened and she looked around.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked, reaching out her hand for his.

"Doctor's orders," he replied, sliding his warm hand into her cold one. He moved himself to where he was sitting on the edge of the cot so he could let their arms rest on the bed. "We both fell asleep. They tried to get me to leave, I refused."

"Naturally," Stacy giggled gently. They fell into a silence where they just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Stacy whispered suddenly.

"Stace, don't," Nick said. "It's done so there is no reason for you to torment yourself anymore."

"I still feel bad about not telling you."

"Well, don't. Sure I wish you would have said something sooner, but I know now, and it is in the process of getting fixed."

"I wish you could be there Nick, at least for the surgery part." Stacy admitted. "But you need to get back on tour."

"I'm only going because I promised you I wouldn't let the fans down," Nick stated. "I'm probably not going to be much of anything and will be running through shows on autopilot, but as soon as the last concert is over and the last interview or signing is over, I'm flying out to Massachusetts to be with you the rest of your recovery time." Stacy knew he would do just that.

The next thing they both knew, the sun was waking the both of them up, along with a knock on the hospital room door.

"We have the okay to fly you to Boston now," the nurse said, looking at the paperwork in her hands. "That will happen as soon as we can get it arranged." Stacy nodded, and looked up at Nick. He saw the small unease in her eyes.

"You're strong," he said gently. "You'll make it. I mean, Brian did and medicine is more advanced than it was back in the mid-nineties. It's probably a textbook procedure by now."

"You're right," Stacy said, though Nick could sense he didn't ease her nerves at all.

"Hey, I might not be able to be there, but you're not going to be alone. Your parents and your brothers are going to be there. Hell, John, Nikki, and London might take the time out to be there. If you want me there, say the word and I'm out of the tour, but otherwise, you're not alone."

"Go, you're driving me nuts anyway," Stacy replied with a laugh, causing Nick to smile.

"You think I'm bad, wait until you get home with your family. Especially when John gets there."

"The horror!" Stacy cried. Nick full out laughed then, and cleared his throat.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Stacy, I promise you I will be."

"I know," Stacy sighed.

"And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you, belong."

"That's Nsync," Stacy pointed out.

"Hey, they're friends, even if we were battling for top boy band back in the day," Nick shrugged. "They have good music too."

"Not one to hold a grudge."

"Yeah, I guess," Nick mumbled, automatically thinking of the conversation he had with his mother last night. He still hadn't decided what to do. If he gave her the money, she would shut up and leave him alone until she was broke again. If he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it, and he would grow to resent her even more than he did now.

"Earth to Nicky," Stacy said, cutting into his thoughts. "Where did you go?"

"It's nothing," Nick shook his head.

"Not going to happen, tell me." Stacy commanded.

"My mother called last night," Nick said, knowing it was pointless to fight with Stacy about her not needing to hear it. "She's asking for money, stating she had to go to the hospital and needs help with the bills. I called Leslie after I hung up with her, and she told me Mom hadn't been to a hospital since the last time she called me, which was about two years ago. She really was there then, but this time was a flat out lie. I'm trying to decide if I want to give it to her and be done with it, or not give it to her and hear her wig out on me for the next, oh, 50 years."

"She's not that bad about it, is she?" Stacy asked.

"You never met her yet, and right now I'm not too sure if I want you to meet her." He mumbled, his eyes going distant. It was something Stacy noticed happened to him when he went back into a memory.

"All I can tell you, since it's probably all you let me tell you, is to think about this. You give in to her now, she'll come back and expect it again, which means she won't work on helping herself. If you refuse, she'll have to choice but to figure things out on her own." Nick's eyes went even duller, meaning he was thinking even harder now.

"You're right," he whispered suddenly. "I keep giving in just to keep her off my back; she'll just keep coming back to me. The problem now is, I don't give in, she'll go to Aaron, and I try to keep that from him as much as I can."

"You both helped her, thinking she might get back on her feet," Stacy pointed out. "She chooses not to. It's not your job to take care of her anymore Nick. You're not sixteen anymore. Aaron isn't a kid anymore either. You're both grown men who need to get their own lives started. You mom needs to see that."

"You know, I think I might have you meet her so you can tell her that yourself," Nick said with a smile. "No, seriously, as always, you're right. I'll talk to Aaron, Leslie, BJ, and Angel before I give her my answer though, to warn them that a volcano is going to be erupting in the family soon."

"Good idea," Stacy nodded as the door opened.

"Ms. Cena, it's time to get you ready to transfer," the doctor said.

* * *

><p>AN: So, sorry for the delay in the update. My laptop hard drive crashed. I had to get a new computer. But I am back up and working on updates, so hopefully I can get on a regular updating schedule or whatever. :) Hope like the new chapter, and I will try to get the next one out soonish.


	20. Chapter 20

At the airport, Nick, his carry-on bag on his shoulder, was standing with John, who was seeing him off so he could rejoin the tour finally.

"Let me know what happens," Nick told John. John nodded, and noticed the worry in his friend's eyes.

"I'll call you when they start, and as soon as I can when it's over," John promised. "She's strong Nick, you know she is." Nick nodded, looking around as they announced his flight was boarding.

"See you in a few weeks," John said, shaking Nick's hand.

"See ya," Nick replied, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He walked past the flight attendant and sat down in his seat, staring out the window and thinking of his goodbye to Stacy. She was crying, which was something he hardly ever saw out of her.

"It's only a couple of weeks," Nick muttered to prevent himself from getting off the plane and rushing back to her side. "2 weeks, fourteen days. I can do that." The engines roared to life just then, and Nick let his head fall onto the back of his seat.

"Nervous flier?" A man beside him asked, looking up from the papers in front of him. The woman on his other side looked up, curiously.

"Not really, I just don't want to leave anything behind," Nick replied as the plane straightened out. The seatbelt light went off, so Nick removed his and pulled out his cell phone, checking the time.

"I'll be back, potty break," the woman said as she stood up. She gave the man a quick kiss before walking to the back of the plane.

"My fiancée," the man explained Nick's unasked question. "She's crazy, but I love her to death."

"Been together long?" Nick asked, trying to take his mind off the worry he was feeling for his own love.

"You could say that. We met when we were seven, started dating at sixteen."

"Wow, long time," Nick commented.

"There was a time where we were separated. Eight years actually, but we found our way back to each other. I knew the minute I seen her again that she was the one I would spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah," Nick nodded his head. They fell silent, so Nick's thoughts went back to Stacy. He wanted to be there for her, but knew it was impossible right now. He had to finish out the tour.

"Who is she?" Nick was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't realize the woman had returned.

"Sorry?" Nick asked, turning to look at her.

"The woman you're thinking about so hard over there. Don't deny it, I know that look. I grew up around men so I know how their brains work."

"My girlfriend," Nick replied. "She's having open heart surgery tomorrow but I can't be there for her because of work."

"That sucks," the man muttered.

"I know you from somewhere," the woman said suddenly.

"A lot of people do," Nick replied, not even trying to sound conceited. "I'm Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys."

"Holy wow, I thought so. So that means," the woman's voice trailed off as her face went white. She shared a look at the other man, who seemed just as worried as she did. "You're dating Stacy Cena right?"

"Yeah," Nick replied.

"Oh my God," the woman said, her mouth over her hand. "Sorry, you don't know us, but we're really good friends with John, Stacy, and the whole group. I'm Riley Calaway, this is Jeff Hardy."

"I heard of you two, I think Stacy mentioned you guys a couple times," Nick replied.

"She's having open heart surgery? Why? I thought she just had weak muscles." Jeff spoke up.

"It got worse; the muscles tore so now she has a hole. They're going to try to repair it." Nick explained. He went into the story of how the two of them were at the gym when she collapsed, and everything afterward.

"We'll have to go back and see her when we go on break," Jeff said to Riley. Riley nodded, the concern showing in her eyes.

"We were off when Stacy left to go on tour with you. John and Nikki told us about her leaving with you." Riley said to Nick. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Didn't one of your band members go through the same surgery?"

"Brian," Nick nodded. "Back in the 90s."

"And he came out of it alright?" Jeff asked.

"Better than alright," Nick replied. "He was a new person after he went through it."

"Maybe that'll happen with Stacy," Riley said hopefully. "Maybe this can help strengthen her muscles."

"I doubt it Ri," Jeff told his fiancée. "She's fought this since she was born. I'm surprised she still is fighting."

"She's tried to give up a couple times since I met her," Nick admitted. "I didn't tell anyone though because I convinced her it was stupid and wrong."

"Good," Jeff nodded his head in approval.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do," Nick told her. "I never felt like this toward anyone."

"She's lucky then."

"Of course you'd say that Riley. Beside you've had a crush on him since we were teens," Jeff spoke up, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

"Shut up," Riley said, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. She picked up a book and turned to a page, but Nick was sure she wasn't actually reading it.

"I have to tease her." Jeff said, almost apologetically.

"It's cool, I do the same thing to Stacy," Nick replied with a shrug. "Especially after she was introduced to Synyster Gates from Avenged Sevenfold."

"Don't get me started on that," Jeff laughed. "If she wasn't so in love with me I'm sure Syn would be her second runner up."

"I think the same goes with Stacey." Nick laughed, causing Riley to look up again.

"I'm surprised her and Randy didn't get engaged or anything." She commented.

"I keep hearing how close they were while they were dating," Nick said. "John and all of them said she was crushed when they broke up."

"She was beyond crushed," Jeff said. "She locked herself in a hotel room for weeks. I'm surprised the cops weren't called in suspicion of a dead body."

"She never let herself get close to anyone." Riley added. "It took a lot for her to let you get as close to her as you are now, I'm sure of it. With her heart and everything; I'm sure she wanted as few friends as possible in case something like this happened."

"Well, it's not exactly working out. My entire band loves her, plus she has everyone from the WWE, and her family."

"Yeah, and you know." Jeff added. "You're saving her life right now you know that right?"

"Jeff, don't lay that on him," Riley snapped, smacking the back of her fiancée's head.

"No, I'm not," Nick shook his head, looking out the window. "She's saving mine."

"I heard about your own health issues. Are you doing better now?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Stacey I am." Nick admitted.

"She's a special person." Jeff muttered.

"I'm sure she says the same about you two," Nick smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

John sat nervously with his family in the waiting room. Stacy was taken back for her surgery nearly 2 hours ago, and the waiting was starting to get to him.

"Let's take a small walk," London suggested suddenly. "Just up the hallway." After some convincing, John finally agreed.

"Johnny, I know this is nerve racking, but you have to think, this is an operation on her heart. They want to take their time to make sure they don't mess anything up."

"I know," John sighed, stopping to lean against a wall. "I can't help but to worry though. She's my little sister."

"She's strong John, she'll make it through all of this and come out better than before."

"What makes you sound so certain?" John asked.

"Well, you said it yourself," London replied as though it was the most obvious answer. "She's your little sister, so if she's anything like you, she's bull-headed, stubborn, and just plain determined to succeed." John couldn't help but to smile at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, inside and out. Her light hazel eyes always sparkled with light and love for everything she does. John knew he was falling for his "personal chef," he just didn't realize how hard until this very moment. She was always there for him, and she never asked for anything in return.

"London," John started, but was cut off as his brother Sean walked down the hallway.

"Hey, she's out of surgery," Sean announced. "The doctor is waiting to have everyone in the room before he says anymore."

"Let's go then," John said, grabbing London's hand and leading her back down the hallway.

"The surgery went very well, it will just take some time for Ms. Cena to recover," the man in the scrubs was saying as the three entered the room.

"How much time?" Dan asked. John noticed he was gripping his wife Caprice's hand.

"Depending on how fast of a healer she is, along if there are no complications and she follows her rehabilitation schedule. I would venture to say about six months, give or take a few days."

"Can we go see her?" Carol asked.

"She's still under the anesthesia, and we have to get her into a recovery room. So when we get her into her room, we'll let you in, but only two at a time for right now. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"Of course not," Carol shook her head.

"I gotta go let Nick know," John spoke up. He walked to the outside of the hospital with London following him.

"Put him on speaker," London instructed as they sat on a bench.

Nick was broken from his trance in the locker room when he heard a phone going off.

"Nick, it's your phone!" AJ called to him from the other side of the room. Nick quickly jumped up and grabbed his phone, flipping it open without even checking to see who was calling.

"John?" He answered, praying it was Stacy's brother.

"And London," A female voice greeted him from the other side.

"Hey Nick…"

"Hang on a sec," Nick said, putting his own phone of speaker. "The guys want to know what's going on with Stacy too. I figured it would be better to just put the phone on speaker."

"Okay, she's out of surgery. The doctor said it went well and depending on how fast she heals and if the rehab works out, she'll be out for about six months."

"That'll drive her crazy," Nick couldn't stop himself from muttering. "When does she get home?"

"As of right now, no idea," London replied. "Like John said, it all depends on how fast she heals and if there are any complications."

"She made it through the hard part," Brian spoke up.

"I hope you're right Brian. Don't forget, you were the one who had the surgery done." John pointed out.

"Here, I'll give you my house number and you can talk to my wife. She'll remember more from that time than I would, and she can tell you what to expect during the early recovery stage."

"Thanks Brian," John said as London pulled out her phone. She added the number to her contacts.

"Hey John, I'll be going home for a couple days after the tour to take care of things, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You can stay with us if you want," John said. "We don't live too far from my parents' house which is where Stacy will be staying."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you and let you know when I'm on my way."

"Will do," John said. They hung up the phone, and John decided to wait to call Brian's wife when he was with his parents so they could hear what she had to say.

Nick was putting his phone back in his pocket just as it started ringing again. He pulled it back out and looked at the screen. The others noticed the fury in his eyes right away. He ignored the caller, but couldn't ignore the curiosity and worry in the stares he was receiving.

"My mother," he explained. "I've told her I don't know how many times I can't deal with her petty problems right now but she keeps on calling." Nick sat back in the chair he was in, his eyes distanced. "That's what I have to take care of when the tour ends. I can't go up and focus on helping Stacy if she keeps calling and giving me some cockabull story."

"We're proud of you Nick," Howie said suddenly. "You've really grown up a lot since we started all of this."

"Yeah, back when we made it big you wouldn't have thought twice. You would have swallowed whatever she told you and did what she wanted you to do."

"I was sixteen," Nick shrugged. "Legally she could pull me from the group if I didn't listen to her. I'm an adult now, and I need to start acting like it."

"You're still pretty young Nick, so don't go too boring yet." AJ said, causing Nick to chuckle slightly.

"I don't think boring is possible out of me anymore." Nick replied honestly. "I'm too hyper most of the time, and Stacy has just as much energy." The door opened just then and Aaron walked into the room, Malia right behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Nick asked, standing up and forcing Lia to sit down. He could see she was filling out more, so he knew she would start getting pressure on her back.

"Just thought we would finish the tour out with you guys, if you'll allow us," Aaron answered.

"Are you sure you're up for that Lia?" Howie asked.

"I'm pregnant guys, no big deal. I've been stuck in bed for weeks with morning sickness anyway. I need to get out of the house and there's what, only four more days of the tour left? I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Brian shrugged. Nick's phone rang again and Aaron noticed the annoyance flash across his brother's eyes.

"Mom?" Aaron asked as Nick looked at the phone.

"Of course," Nick replied, rolling his eyes. He decided to answer this time. He ignored the last three waiting on word about Stacy and he knew his mother would keep going until he answered. He walked to the other side of the room for privacy, knowing Aaron was watching him leave.

"He's planning on going and confronting her about this," AJ told Aaron. "Before he goes to Stacy after the tour is over."

"He needs to, if he wants a quiet life," Aaron replied, turning to the older man. "What do you guys think about him and Stacy?"

"I see them going all the way," Lia said. "I know them both and they're just too perfect together."

"I don't know, they both have faults that isn't good for anyone to have in a relationship, like not talking about when something bothers them. Not telling someone when something goes wrong." Brian said.

"I think if anything will be a deal breaker, it's the person he's on the phone with," Aaron said suddenly. "Like I said, as long as he puts up with everything her and Leslie throws at him, he won't live a quiet life. If he and Stacy even want a chance of making it, then they need to get the other two under control and quick."

"I thought things were better with Leslie," Howie asked.

"It is better, but she still sticks up for Mom from time to time."

"I thought Nick already said something to her," Lia commented.

"He did over the phone, apparently it didn't work." Aaron replied. "I guess it has to be in person."

"Old habits die hard Aaron, you know that," Nick sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair he put Lia in.

"What does she want this time?" Aaron asked, ignoring Nick's comment.

"Same as usual," Nick grumbled. "Four more days though, and I hopefully won't have to worry about it anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

~Five Days Later~

Nick looked up at the house, knowing this was what needed to be done. His mother had become too dependent on him and his brother, and it was time for a change. He loved the woman more than he could say, but it was time she made her own way in the world. It was time she learned to support herself again.

Though he acted as though he didn't, he heard what Aaron had told everyone else in the band, and Nick agreed with him wholeheartedly. He did want to take that next step with Stacy. He knew it wasn't a good time for her to think about it, and he was willing to wait, but he wanted a life with Stacy. However, it would be next to impossible if he couldn't get his mother off his back.

He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock on the door sharply. He waited for his mother to answer since this was a "business visit" as she would have called it when she walked into his bedroom as a teenager.

He heard the handle jiggle, and looked up and into the confused eyes of his mother.

"Nickel," she greeted him. "You know you don't need to knock, come on in."

"I do when I'm not here for social reasons," Nick replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Honey, you look like you haven't slept in days." Jane looked Nick's face over. He had bags under his eyes which was not like him at all.

"I just got off tour, and I'm under a lot of stress and worry right now." Nick replied, following her into the living room.

"Why don't I make you something while you go lay down?" Jane suggested, getting ready to walk into the kitchen.

"Mom, I said this isn't a social visit," Nick pointed out. "We need to talk about something serious."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Do you realize that I work hard for the money I get, and you spend more in one day then I do in an entire year?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point. He noted his mother hadn't asked about Stacy yet, and she was the first member of his family he called after Aaron.

"My health isn't the best you know," Jane shrugged.

"Don't give me that Mom," Nick snapped before he could stop himself. It was one thing to lie through his sisters and the phone, but another to lie to his face. "Every time I give you money, you somehow end up with a new wardrobe, or your nails done, or a new car! I'm here to tell you that it's not happening anymore. I've had enough, I'm done."

"You're cutting me off?" Jane asked, the shock shining brightly in her eyes.

"I have to," Nick said. "You're too dependent toward me and you need to learn how to rely on yourself again."

"I know how to rely on myself," Jane said, waving her hand in the air.

"Really? When is the last time you had a job? When is the last time you called me just to talk to me or to see if I'm doing okay? Do you even know anything about what I'm going through right now?"

"You're dating that one girl, what's her name…." Jane's voice trailed off as though she was thinking, but Nick saw in her eyes that she wasn't even trying.

"Stacy, Mom!" Nick shouted. "Her name is Stacy, and she's recovering from surgery right now. I called you not too long ago to tell you about it."

"I'm sorry honey, when does she go in?" Jane asked, looking up at him.

"I just told you she's recovering. The surgery happened five days ago. After I leave here, I'm heading to her. This is exactly what I'm talking about Mom. You're too self-absorbed anymore, and you only want money from me anymore. So until you can start treating me like a son again, I'm not giving you a penny."

"Nickel wait," Jane said just as Nick walked to the front door.

"I've been waiting for you to act like a mother again since I was sixteen Mom," he said, pausing with his hand on the front door handle. "I'm done with waiting. I love you Mom, but I can't keep doing this. Not if," he stopped and took a deep breath before wrenching the door open and stepping onto the porch. "Not if I want to have a future Stacy or anyone else."

"I should have never let you go through with this band," Jane said suddenly, causing Nick to look back up at her. "It changed you and ruined our relationship."

"I'll agree that it ruined our relationship Mom, but that's only because you let it. And it didn't ruin me, it ruined you. You just don't want to admit it."

"Nickel," Jane started, but Nick shaking his head cut off whatever she was about to say.

"I'm done hearing it," Nick said. "I'm not backing down this time." He looked his mother in the eye. "I love you Mom, but this is it. Until you can accept help that will get you to depend on yourself again, I can't do anything more for you." Jane just nodded, wondering when her sixteen year old teenager had turned into such a responsible, smart, and mature man.

"I haven't paid attention as a mother," she whispered, suddenly realizing the truth. "Here you are, fully grown, and I'm still treating you like that little kid who was trying to follow his dreams. The problem is, you've followed all of them, and you're creating new ones."

"I am creating new ones," Nick said. "To be honest, they're ones that involve Stacy, and I want them to involve both our families, including you."

"I'm sorry Nick, I guess I never realized…" Jane's voice cut off as Nick walked back inside the house. He wrapped his arms around his mother, letting his chin rest on her head.

"What's important is you realize it now. Anything you need to help you get yourself back up, I'll be there for you. But there are going to be limits and ground rules." Jane nodded and released her son.

"I'll be praying for your girlfriend," she said, wiping at her cheeks. "How is she doing?"

"She's holding in there," Nick said. "We're not realizing though until she starts going through rehab."

"What kind of surgery again?"

"Open-heart, just like Brian went through before."

"She'll be fine," Jane stated. "I might not know her too well, but I have a feeling this one is a fighter."

"You have no idea Mom," Nick chuckled. "But, I have to go. I have a plane to catch to take me to Massachusetts. She's with her family while she recovers."

"Okay, and Nick, I really am sorry." Nick looked into her eyes, knowing they always gave her away. He could see the sincerity there, so he nodded.

"I know," he said, giving her another hug. "I'll call you when I land." Jane nodded and watched her eldest son leave. She was proud of him for standing up to her the way he was, though she would never tell him that to him directly.


End file.
